La vie à trois
by Flavie Octavia
Summary: Anna Richards est nouvelle au lycée One Piece. Nouveaux amis et nouveaux sentiments. Un jour elle rencontre Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kidd et tout change. Rating T pour langage grossier.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici ma première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

PROLOGUE

Le lycée One Piece était immense, c'était indéniable. Les quatre bâtiments étaient immense, et le nombre d'élèves impressionnant. L'établissement n'était pas dans le haut du classement en matière de réputation mais l'uniforme était de rigueur. Une chemise blanche a manche courte, un pull sans manche beige, un pantalon à carreaux gris/gris foncé/marron clair et une cravate noire pour les garçons. L'uniforme des filles était semblable aux hommes sauf qu'une jupe arrivant au dessus du genou et des chaussettes blanches montantes jusqu'à mi-mollet remplaçaient le pantalon. Seul le sac restait libre tant qu'il n'était pas excentrique.

Soupirant une dernière fois, la jeune fille pris son courage à deux mains et passa le portail du lycée. Elle se dirigea vers les listes et repéra rapidement son nom. Anna Richards, terminale 5. Elle se dirigea vers la salle qui lui était attribué. Elle était arrivée il ya une semaine à peine et elle avait tout juste eu le temps de repérer les endroits important. Elle sentit son portable vibrer dans son sac. Elle le prit et le nom de l'émetteur s'afficha. Lohan.

«Je ne pourrais pas venir te chercher ce soir, désolé. Je t'aime »

Son grand frère de 3ans son aîné, travaillait au café du coin. A 20 ans, il faisait 1m89, ses cheveux bruns étaient souvent coiffés en catogan et ses yeux bleu teintés de gris illuminaient son teint pâle. Il était en tout point semblable à sa sœur à quelques différences près. Les cheveux de la plus jeune lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, ses formes étaient peu développées et elle était nettement plus petite, avec son mètre 68.

Elle répondit par un « C'est pas grave. Je t'aime » et rangea son portable. Elle fut vite rejointe par le reste de sa nouvelle classe. Le professeur les fit entrer.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 1. Je tient à préciser que la régularité des postes reste à définir, le temps que je trouve mon rythme. Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 1

Elle s'assit au troisième rang côté fenêtre. Elle se doutait très bien que quelqu'un allait s'assoir à ses côtés tant la salle était petite et le nombre d'élèves important. Effectivement, une brune vint s'assoir sur la chaise d'à côté. Elle était grande avec une taille marquée, la peau halée, ses cheveux sombres lui arrivaient au dessus des épaules, et ses yeux étaient bleu/vert. Et elle n'était pas très bavarde et un peu glauque, mais elle n'avait pas l'aire méchante.

Le prof commença son cour en se présentant. Il se nommait Dracule Mihawk et enseignait le français. Il fit l'appel et la petite brune put découvrir le nom de sa mystérieuse voisine. Nico Robin. Il présenta ensuite le programme de l'année. La matinée passa rapidement et la pause de dix heures sonna. Tous a leur rythme, les élèves descendirent les marches et se rendirent dans l'immense cour. Anna les suivirent, Robin marchant à ses côtés. Au-delà de sa première impression, elle avait appris à connaitre la grande brune qui était très sympathique. Dehors, la plus vieille amena la nouvelle vers un groupe de jeune de son âge très bruyant.

« Tout le contraire d'elle. Pensa Anna »

Le groupe se composait de 7 personnes sans compter Robin. Le plus bruyant était un petit brun avec une cicatrice sous l'œil et un chapeau de paille. Le second plus bruyant était également brun mais avec un long nez et il avait les cheveux bouclés. L'une des filles était plutôt grande et rousse. A ses cotés se trouvait un jeune homme grand avec les cheveux étrangement vert, jeune homme qui s'engueulait avec un blond dont le seul sourcil visible était vrillé. Les deux personnes restantes possédaient les cheveux bleu mais l'un était un homme avec les avants bras très musclés, et dont les manches retroussées de la chemise laissaient voir deux tatouages en formes d'étoile bleues. L'autre, une jeune femme avait les cheveux longs qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos. A l'arrivée des deux jeunes femmes, le brun au chapeau de paille les salua bruyant en lâchant un « ROBIIIIIN ! », la rousse entreprit ensuite de faire les salutations.

_ « Salut ! Moi c'est Nami ! Je vais te présenter le groupe. Alors le brun avec le chapeau de paille c'est Luffy, celui avec le long pif c'est Usopp, la tête d'algue c'est Zoro, le blond à côté c'est Sanji, après il y a Franky avec ses tatouages et enfin Vivi.

_ Enchanté moi c'est Anna. Fit la brune un brin gênée

_ Anna-chan ! Ton prénom est tellement mignon ! s'écria ledit Sanji en tournoyant autour d'elle avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

_ Heu… Merci…

_ Ferme-la cuistot du dimanche ! Tu me casses les oreilles ! S'énerva le jeune homme aux cheveux vert en frappant le blond.

_ Ta dit quoi, tête de gazon ?!

_ Ne fait pas attention à eux c'est toujours pareil. Soupira celle avec les cheveux bleus, tu finiras par t'y habituer.

_ Tu es nouvelle ? demanda Franky

_ Ouais, je suis arrivée la semaine dernière.

_ Et tu viens d'où ?

_ En fait je voyage beaucoup. Mais cette fois c'est définitif, je reste ici. Maintenant je suis sous la garde de mon frère alors je n'ai plus à faire les allers et retours entre mon père et ma mère.

_ Ils sont divorcés ?

_ Depuis 10 ans. »

Alors qu'on discutait à propos des classes et des activités pendant les vacances, mon regard vagabonda sur le reste des élèves dispersés aux quatre coins de la cour et accrocha celui d'un roux plus loin. Il était grand et musclé et portait des lunettes sur son front, il se trouvait avec se qui semblait être ses amis, tous plus glauques les uns que les autres. L'un avait l'air d'être un véritable zombi avec son teint pâle et ses cheveux bleus presque gris et de loin on dirait que sa bouche était cousue, l'autre était grand et avait une très très très longue chevelure blonde, à en faire pâlir de jalousie une fille. Bien sur ils étaient plus nombreux mais c'étaient surtout ces trois la qui ressortait le plus. Le regard du roux dériva sur autre chose, chose qu'Anna observa elle aussi. C'était un jeune homme brun, assis négligemment sur le banc, ses amis autour. Il semblait grand –comme beaucoup dans ce lycée visiblement – et des tatouages étaient apparent. Surtout celui sur ces phalanges : DEATH. Ses cheveux en pagailles étaient surmontés d'un chapeau nordique blanc tacheté de noir. Ses amis, deux hommes, étaient de dos ce qui l'empêchait de les observer. Le brun croisa le regard d'Anna puis fit comme l'autre et regarda le roux. Zoro, qui avait fini de s'engueuler avec Sanji, remarqua ma légère absence et admiration devant les deux autres.

_ « Le roux c'est Eustass Kidd et le tatoué c'est Trafalgar Law. Je te conseil de rester loin d'eux. Me glissa-t-il à l'oreille pendant que Nami et Vivi étaient occupées à parler shopping

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Anna sur le même ton

_ Ce ne sont pas des types fréquentables c'est tout. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et repris part à la conversation des deux jeunes femmes avec Robin. Très vite les 15 minutes de pause arrivèrent à leurs termes et la sonnerie retentit de nouveau. En chemin vers leur salle de cour, la grande brune brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre elle.

_ « Tu sais, Zoro à raison.

_ A propos de quoi ?

_ De Law et Kidd. Même si ils n'ont pas un mauvais fond, tu dois faire attention à eux. Surtout à Kidd.

_ J'en prends note. »

La petite brune lui adressa un sourire pour lui signifier qu'elle tiendrait ses promesses.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula plutôt vite, ce n'était que la rentrée et malgré tout Anna oublia l'épisode de ce matin

Et vers midi la cloche sonna et les élèves se précipitèrent pour manger.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. **/!\ ATTENTION /!\ il y a de nombreuse allusions à des relations sexuelles entre hommes, et cela peux choquer la sensibilité de certain.** Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 2

Le self était immense, un nombre incalculable de tables étaient placées un peu partout. Anna fut soufflée par la grandeur de la pièce. Elle avait acceptée la proposition de Robin, et mangeait désormais avec le petit groupe.

_ « Vivi nous rejoindra ? demanda la nouvelle

_ Elle mange avec Koza, son petit ami.

_ Oh. Et ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensembles ?

_ Ils sont amis d'enfance mais ça fait quelques années à présent qu'ils ont officialisés leur relation. Répondit robin. »

La petite brune acquiesça silencieusement en stoppant de justesse Luffy et sa traversée laborieuse vers les assiettes de ses amis, étant donné qu'il la considérait déjà comme son amie. Soudainement le jeune homme au chapeau de paille se mit à crier en agitant les bras.

_ « Oï Traffy ! »

Anna tourna la tête en direction du récepteur du cri. C'était le brun tatoué de se matin. Il vint dans leur direction, toujours accompagné de ses deux acolytes. La demoiselle pu enfin les observer. Ils faisaient presque la même taille, l'un portait une casquette verte et rose, en dessous ses cheveux étaient roux l'autre un bonnet bleu avec la visière jaune et un pompon rouge, dessus était marqué « PENGUIN »et ses cheveux étaient cachés, mais les deux portaient la même paire de soleil. Les seules places qui restaient étaient en bout de table, à côté d'elle. Forcément. Le brun s'assit à côté de l'autre brun turbulent, en face d'Anna, pendant que le roux et son ami s'asseyaient sur les dernières places. Il salua tout le monde et, réciproquement, tout le monde le salua.

_ « Bonjour miss. Lança-t-il

_ Bonjour. Répondit-elle rapidement »

La demoiselle retourna très vite à ses pâtes. C'est sûr, le spaghetti qui ne se laisse jamais attrapé est franchement plus intéressant que le beau gosse assit en face de soi. Beau gosse, qui, soit disant passant, ne fait que vous fixer. Sentant le poids de son regard, elle releva la tête et ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Law. Elle rougit immédiatement et retourna dans ses pâtes, essayant de se concentrer sur le débat de Luffy et Zoro sur ce qui est le plus important pour vivre. Le vert soutenait que le saké était le plus important tandis que le petit brun prenait partit pour la nourriture. Et Nami rajouta son grain de sel en soutenant que l'argent était la chose la plus importante AU MONDE. Les cris qui émanaient du groupe faisaient passer le brouhaha ambiant pour un simple murmure. Décidant qu'il leur fallait un avis extérieur pour trancher, ils se tournèrent donc vers notre héroïne.

_ « Et toi Anna, tu en penses quoi ?

_ C'est la nourriture la chose la plus importante !

_ Le saké !

_ Non c'est l'argent !

_ Heu… personnellement… je m'en fous. Répondit-elle

_ Et toi Law ? Pas vrai que la viande c'est sacré ?! S'écria Luffy

_ Je suis de l'avis de la miss. Dit-il en la regardant

_ Nous ont pense que… Commencèrent les deux casqués »

Mais personne n'écouta leur réponse. La plupart des personnes reprirent leur repas la ou il en était.

_ « Alors comme ça tu es nouvelle ? Commença le tatoué. »

Le son de sa voix la fit sursauter.

_ « Oui, ça se voit tant que ça ?

_ Dison que de nouvelle tête ça se remarque tout de suite. Sourit-il, ce n'est pas très courant. Au fait moi c'est Law. A côté, le roux c'est Shachi et le deuxième Penguin.

_ Anna, de même.

_ Tu es en quelle classe ? demanda le dénommé Shachi.

_ En terminale 5 avec Robin. Et vous ?

_ On est tout les trois en Terminale 3. »

Le brun lui sourit. Un sourire séducteur accompagné d'un regard perçant. Puis il détourna les yeux d'elle pour les poser sur quelque chose d'autre. En l'occurrence le roux de se matin. Celui-ci passa près de leur table et fixait le tatoué.

_ « Trafalgar. Fit le roux

_ Eustass-ya. Répondit- il »

Sa voix était grave, il semblait encore plus grand du point de vue d'Anna, assise sur sa chaise. Puis il les dépassa, suivit de ses amis. Le silence retomba. Zoro, qui était à côté de la jeune fille prit la parole :

_ « Vous vous voyez encore ?

_ Non, plus vraiment.

_ Comment ça ? Vous êtes sortis ensemble ? demanda innocemment la demoiselle

_ On a rompu l'année dernière.

_ Et à cause de quoi ?

_ Je te trouve bien curieuse miss…

_ Enfin si ce n'est pas trop discret… rougit Anna

_ En fait, il ne pensait qu'à baiser. Reprit-il en faisant d'avantage rougir la jeune fille. Et il n'était pas délicat du tout.

_ Mais il me semble que tu l'aimais bien ma brutalité si j'en crois les cris que tu poussais quand on faisait l'amour ! S'écria Kidd depuis sa place. Et tu veux que je te rappelle les mots obscènes que tu me murmurais à l'oreille ? Si je me souviens bien, tu me suppliais de te prendre toujours plus fort !

_ Je te demandais peut-être de me prendre plus fort mais pas de me prendre à sec ! »

Et leur engueulade aurait pu continuer longtemps si les surveillants n'étaient pas intervenus parce que leurs propos étaient déplacés. Très déplacés même. Kidd fut forcé de quitter le self. En passant près d'eux il lâcha « on finira ça plus tard Trafalgar ». ce à quoi Law répondit « Quand tu veux, Eustass-ya ».


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 3. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et/ou ce que je pourrais améliorer. Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 3

Finalement la journée passa vite et l'épisode du self fut vite oublié tant cela était courant. Pas forcément avec eux mais ce genre de scène restait courante. Anna rentrait chez elle à pied, écouteurs dans les oreilles, la musique résonnant dans sa tête. Cela lui permettait de décompresser, sa première journée avait été riche en émotion. A présent tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était retrouver son frère. Sa maison n'était pas trop loin du lycée, à peine dix minutes à pied, et le café qui se trouvait en ville –accessoirement le nouveau travail de Lohan– se trouvait non loin de l'établissement scolaire ce qui permettait à l'ainé de récupérer la cadette à la fin des cours. Mais aujourd'hui, le plus grand avait dû remplacer un collègue à la dernière minute. Leur maison se consistait d'un rez-de-chaussée, d'un étage et d'un grenier. La bâtisse restait rustique, comme le prouvait l'immense escalier en bois massif à droite de l'entrée. Une fois chez elle, elle enleva ses chaussures, balança son sac dans la pièce et alla dans la cuisine se servir un verre de jus de pomme puis retourna dans le salon. Leur maison était immense –beaucoup trop grande pour deux personnes–. C'était la demeure d'une tante trèèèès lointaine qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, et donc elle s'étonnait qu'ils en soient les héritiers. Enfin, elle n'irait pas s'en plaindre. Elle alluma la télévision et se cala dans le canapé, un paquet de gâteau en main. Une bonne demi-heure passa voire même une heure avant que le vrombissement du moteur de la voiture de Lohan ne se fasse entendre. Il ouvrit la porte et s'immobilisa. Il attendit…une chose qui n'arriva pas. Anna, trop bien installée entre les coussins, ne prit même pas la peine de se lever pour saluer son frère. Celui-ci se retrouva très vite dans le canapé et sa sœur se cala un peu plus contre le brun et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_ « Que me vaut cet accueil chaleureux ? Se moqua l'aîné

_ Rien en particulier.

_ Journée compliquée ?

_ Si on veut. Tu sais, il y'a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours aussi dur la rentrée ? Je suis quand même en terminale.

_ C'est parce que tu m'aimes trop et que tu ne peux pas te supporter de te séparer de moi ! Rigola Lohan en attirant sa sœur au plus près de lui. »

Elle lâcha un petit rire en frottant sa joue contre celle de son frère, un truc qu'ils faisaient depuis tous petits.

_ « Et ta journée ? Demanda-t-elle

_ Il y a eu beaucoup de monde. Des lycéennes m'ont même fait de l'œil.

_ Quel charmeur ! Mais n'en profite pas trop, seulement une poignée son majeures !

_ Bah vu le classement du lycée en matière d'éducation, y'en a surement plus d'une poignée !

_ Hey ! C'est pas parce que tu as quitté les bancs de l'école depuis longtemps que tu peux te vanter ! Il me semble même que tu as redoublé une année ! Ce qui n'est pas mon cas ! Termina la cadette en lui tirant la langue »

Par pure vengeance, Lohan se jeta sur sa petite sœur en lui chatouillant le ventre. Anna se tortilla dans tous les sens jusqu'à trouver une porte de sortie en tombant à terre. Elle ramassa son sac à la hâte et se précipita dans sa chambre en passant par l'escalier. Elle cria un quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « J'ai des devoirs à faire ! » avant de claquer la porte.

La nuit tombait, Anna était couchée sur son lit. Elle pensait à sa première journée et surtout au tatoué et au roux. Ils l'intriguaient. Ils semblaient intouchables, au dessus des lois, au dessus de tout. Ils semblaient être de ses personnes qui n'accordaient leur confiance à peu de personne. Et avoir pu parler aussi librement avec Law la faisait se sentir étrange. Un mélange entre de l'intimidation, ce que le jeune homme provoquait naturellement, et de la curiosité, ce qui lui donnait l'envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, tout comme Kidd. Ce grand roux, qui fait peur à plus d'un, d'après se qu'avait entendue la jeune fille, était impressionnant. Avec ses cheveux rouge qui défiaient la gravité par on se quel moyen, juste une technique pour glaner quelques centimètres en plus, quoique, vu sa taille, elle doutait de l'utilité de cette méthode. Mais la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Law titillait sa curiosité. Comment d'aussi forte tête avaient- elles pu sortir ensemble, peu importe la durée de leur relation ? Tant de question qui méritait des réponses, ou du moins des éclaircissements.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lohan.

_ « Je te dérange ? Demanda-t-il

_ Non t'inquiète.

_ Tu veux des cookies ? Fit-il en brandissant le paquet »

Les yeux d'Anna s'illuminèrent et un mince filet de bave se mit à couler de sa bouche. Son ventre émit un gargouillement sonore alors que le repas était fini depuis plus d'une heure. Le cookie après le repas était une routine mit en place par leur mère il y a très longtemps. Elle lui sourit et dégagea les livres qui trainaient sur son lit pour que son frère puisse s'installer. En silence, il ouvrit le paquet et ils commencèrent leur dégustation. Après quelques cookies, la cadette pris la parole :

_ « Tu dors avec moi ce soir ? Comme ça on pourra appeler maman.

_ Si tu veux. Sourit tendrement Lohan, Tu voudras que je reste avec toi jusqu'à que tu t'endormes ?

_ Vouiii ! Gazouilla-t-elle en se coulant à son frère dans un câlin »

Il l'entoura de ses bras et ils balancèrent les cookies sur le bureau. Ils s'allongèrent dans le lit double, toujours l'un contre l'autre.

Lohan sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Blaise Richards. Il mit l'haut parleur et cala le téléphone dans les oreillers de sorte à ce que les deux puissent entendre. Il y eut trois tonalités puis une voix féminine décrocha :

_ Allo ?

_ Salut m'man !

_ Mes amours ! Comment vous allez ?

_ Bien et toi ?

_ Vous me manquez terriblement ! Alors ma puce comment était ta première journée de cour ?

_ Pas trop mal…

_ Et il y a de beau garçons ? Je culpabiliserais d'avoir inscrite mon petit ange dans un lycée où il n'y à pas de magnifique jeune-homme !

_ Maman ! S'indigna ladite puce en rougissant

_ Ils n'ont pas intérêt à lui tournée autour ! Grommela Lohan »

Des rires se firent entendre à l'autre bout du combiné.

_ « Vous allez dormir ensemble ? demanda la femme

_ Ouais. Ça me rappelle l'appart' au Sabaody, ou on dormait tous ensemble. »

L'appart' au Sabaody… Ca datait… C'était à l'époque ou leur mère était jeune divorcée et qu'ils voyageaient tous les trois dans toute les grandes villes. La plupart du temps ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour payer un loyer avec plusieurs chambres alors ils dormaient tous ensembles. C'était avant, le bon vieux temps.

_ « Comme j'aimerais être avec vous mes chéris !

_ Soigne toi bien. On t'aime fort !

_ Moi aussi je vous aime mes anges ! Gros bisou !

_ Gros gros bisou ! »

Blaise raccrocha. Le frère et la sœur se changèrent puis se glissèrent sous les draps. Morphée emporta d'abord Anna dans ses bras puis Lohan fut prit à son tour.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 4. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et/ou ce que je pourrais améliorer. Pardonnez-moi s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes.

 **/!\** **Certain propos peuvent choquer la sensibilité de certain. /!\**

Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 4

Une main s'abattit violement sur le pauvre réveil qui ne faisait que son travail. Un grognement suivit l'arrêt de la sonnerie stridente. C'était déjà le matin. Déjà. La nuit avait semblée être trop courte pour Anna qui se réveilla épuisée. Elle rejeta la couverture avec ses jambes et se leva péniblement. Toujours à la même vitesse, celle d'une grand-mère en déambulateur, elle descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre son frère derrière les fourneaux. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux, une poêle dans une main et une spatule dans l'autre.

_ « Tu as bien dormi ?

_ Pas trop mal… Répondit-elle la voix enrouée en s'asseyant derrière le bar de la cuisine, Et toi ?

_ Tu es une bonne bouillote !

_ Arrête de te foutre de moi !

_ Qui aime bien, châtie bien, comme on dit. Le taquina-t-il »

En réponse elle lui envoya son coude dans les côtes. Elle termina son chocolat chaud et sa tartine puis remonta dans sa chambre. Elle enfila son uniforme, et s'inspecta une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle avait coiffée ses cheveux en deux longues tresses qui tombaient de chaque cotés de sa tête. Elle ne se maquilla pas, n'en voyant pas l'intérêt et ce n'était pas comme si elle voulait attirer l'attention, bien au contraire, elle voulait elle la moins visible possible. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle perdit le fil du temps et lorsque Lohan l'appela pour la presser un peu, elle se reconnecta soudainement. Elle regarda l'heure qu'affichait son réveil posé sur la table de nuit : 7h48. Et les cours commençaient à 8h00. Elle attrapa son sac, dévala les escaliers et rejoignit son frère dans l'entrée.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Rouspéta-t-il, Ca fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle !

_ Désolé, je cherchais quelque chose ! »

Le trajet fut relativement cour, et Anna arriva avec un peu d'avance. Devant le lycée, elle ne reconnaissait personne. Mais de sa place, Nami la remarqua.

_ « Hey ! Anna ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant de grand signes »

La susnommée se mit en marche en direction du petit groupe, mais à quelques mètres d'eux, elle remarqua que le Kidd y était aussi.

_ « Salut tout le monde. Salua la nouvelle

_ Salut Anna ! Répondit un peu trop enthousiasment Luffy »

Puis la brune et le roux se jaugèrent. Enfin surtout lui, la jaugea. Avait-elle déjà dit qu'il était grand, imposant et intimidant mais surtout _flippant_? Il avait un regard menaçant. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, elle serait morte, brûlée, découpée en morceaux et enterrée, tous ça en même temps.

_ « Pas besoin de te le présenter, je suppose. Fit Zoro, Eustass, voici Anna. Elle est nouvelle.

_ C'est toi qui parlais avec Trafalgar hier, j'me trompe ?

_ Heu… Non…

_ Ce qu'il ta dit est faux ! Il adorait que je le prenne violement ! Surtout à sec…

_ Je ne veux pas savoir les détails ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'interrompant, Je ne veux connaitre aucuns détails de votre vie sexuelle ! »

Elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et cela fit rire le roux.

_ « Tout le lycée est au courent de leurs ébats. Dès qu'ils le faisaient, tout le monde connaissait les moindres détails.

_ Ouais mais moi j'ai pas envie de les entendre ! Je tiens à préserver le peu d'innocence qu'il me reste puisque j'ai presque tout perdu hier ! »

La jeune fille continua à gueuler son indifférence alors que le plus grand continuait, lui, de lui raconter leurs ébats les plus torrides. Il ne semblait pas trop triste de leur rupture puisque même après la fin de leur relation il continuait à se venter d'être sortit avec Law. Apparemment les amantes et amants du mystérieux tatoué se contaient sur les doigts de la main.

Puis la sonnerie retentit et Robin ainsi qu'Anna se rendirent à leur cours d'histoire, tandis que les autres partaient chacun à leur cours respectifs.

Ensuite venait deux heures de français et une heure d'EPS. Au programme : demi-fond. La demoiselle était tout sauf sportive, alors au fil des années elle avait développée une technique infaillible pour faire semblant d'être blessée mais cette fois cela semblait compromit vu la tête du prof. Il s'appelait Lao G et, malgré son grand âge, se trouvait être excellente forme et pas très crédule. Finalement après moult excuse bidon commençant par G –sérieusement ?– elle put faire connaissance avec le banc des dispensés.

Puis vint le repas qui fut relativement clame. Enfin calme est un bien grand mot, surtout avec Luffy dans les parages et pendant un repas. Visiblement les choux-fleurs congelés puis cuits à la vapeur dont le gout et la texture ne devaient pas être répertoriés ne le dérangeaient pas. Anna songea un instant à sa matinée. Robin était d'un génie étonnant, elle s'avérait être glauque et parfois elle disait des choses extrêmement flippantes. Mais elle restait une aide de poids en histoire puisqu'elle connaissait tout de A à Z.

Lorsque le repas se termina, le petit groupe se posa sur un banc à l'ombre. Koza les rejoignit. Il enlaça Vivi par la taille et lui fit des bisous dans le coup. De loin, la brune aperçu Kidd et Law, chacun à bout de la cour. Le roux était vers le portail tandis que le brun se trouvait vers les bâtiments. Le tatoué et la nouvelle s'étaient croisés tout à l'heure mais ils ne c'étaient pas parlés, il lui avait juste souris.

Anna revint sur terre lorsque la sonnerie retentit. En même temps qu'une cinquantaine d'élèves, elle emprunta les escaliers et gravit quatre étages. Cette après-midi elle avait cour d'économie sans Robin. C'était un cours pour ceux qui n'était pas très fort dans cette matière. En approchant, elle aperçut une tête rousse et une tête brune surmontée d'un chapeau nordique. Elle espérait fortement se tromper mais lorsqu'elle fut devant la salle ses espoirs s'effondrèrent.

Eustass Kidd et Trafalgar Law avaient cours d'économie avec elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 5. N'hésitez pas à commenter cela me ferait vraiment plaisir et surtout, cela me motive parce que je sais que vous lisez mon travail mais ne pas savoir ce que vous en pensez est frustrant. D'ailleurs, merci à Blackghost et pour vos reviews, elles m'ont faits vraiment plaisir ! **Désormais je posterais tous les lundis.** Désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes. Bonne lecture. Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas seul Anna, Lohan et Blaise sont à moi.

CHAPITRE 5

 _Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Meeeeeerde !_

Anna avait une envie subite de sécher le cours d'économie. Elle ne pourrait absolument pas regarder les deux hommes en face après les discussions d'hier midi et de se matin. Elle décida donc de les éviter le plus discrètement possible –chose relativement compliqué et stupide en sachant qu'ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine dans le cours– malheureusement, eux, l'avait déjà remarquée à son entrée dans le couloir. Et le prof ne semblait surtout pas pressé de venir faire son cours.

Puis l'instant fatidique arriva :

_ « Bonjour miss. »

La brune sursauta malgré qu'elle se soit préparée à cette discussion.

_ « Hey ! … Heu… Salut Law… Rebonjour Kidd… »

Le roux les avaient rejoins en la voyant parler avec Trafalgar.

_ « Gamine. »

Ladite gamine s'insurgea au surnom.

_ « Gamine ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Je ne suis pas une gamine ! J'ai un prénom !

_ Tu es minuscule, alors tu es une gamine. Et ton prénom je m'en fous, gamine. Répondit-il nonchalamment avec un sourire carnassier.

_ Tu es trop grand c'est tout ! Et je t'emmerde ! »

Alors qu'elle levait les yeux pour confronter le géant, leurs regards se croisèrent et les paroles des deux anciens amants lui revinrent en tête, ce qui lui fit détourner la tête et rougir.

_ « Un problème miss ?

_ Heu… Non ça va… C'est juste que…

_ C'est juste que ?

_ Non rien… Laisse tomber…

_ Bravo Eustass-ya !

_ Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? L'interrompit Kidd

_ Les garçons… Calmez-vous… S'il vous plaît… Supplia Anna d'une petite voix en essayant de les séparer. »

Mais, comme l'avait si bien dit le roux précédemment, elle était minuscule –enfin pas tant que ça mais à côté des deux hommes si– et ses efforts ne servaient strictement à rien. Bien heureusement, le professeur arriva enfin et mit un terme à la dispute puis les fit entrer.

La jeune fille s'installa près de la fenêtre et posa son sac sur l'autre chaise, signifiant clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on vienne l'emmerder en s'asseyant à ses côtés. C'était sans compter sur un certain roux grande gueule qui s'affala sur la table derrière elle.

Rapidement le prof se présenta, un certain Paulie, dont la brune n'avait pas retenu le nom de famille. Il avait les cheveux blond qui lui arrivaient au dessus des épaules et étaient maintenu par un masque de ski –quoi ?– dont la vitre était orangé. Il avait également la peau halé. Il ne fit pas l'appel mais se présenta sommairement.

_ « Bon les gamins, je vais être clair. Commença le prof, J'ai pas fumé depuis se matin alors j'ai les nerfs à vifs. Ne venez surtout pas me faire chier d'accord ? »

Personne ne répondit.

_ « Sachez également que j'vais pas suivre le programme. Alors on va faire un seul thème : ''Comment échapper à ses créanciers ''.

_ Bah putain ça promet ! Pensa la demoiselle en soupirant »

Elle sortit une feuille, sa trousse et posa sa tête sur sa main et regardant par la fenêtre. Son désir de ne pas travailler c'était gravement accentué mais elle ne semblait pas seule dans ce cas puisque le roux dormait, planquée derrière elle. Ensuite, Anna chercha Law dans la salle. Il était contre l'autre mur, au troisième rang. Au moment ou elle le regardait, le brun s'intéressa subitement à elle. Probablement qu'il ait sentit une paire d'yeux bleu teinté de gris sur lui.

_ « Arrête de le mâter. Grogna une voix dans son dos.

_ Je le mâte pas. Répliqua-t-elle en collant son dos contre le mur pour observer Kidd à moitié endormit.

_ Mon cul oui ! Ça crève les yeux que tu fais que l'admirer !

_ Il est canon c'est tout ! Toi aussi tu le mâtes !

_ Ouais mais moi c'est pas pareil. Moi j'ai le droit.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Il m'appartient.

_ Vous avez rompu j'te rappel !

_ Mais j'ai couché avec lui et j'ai eu une relation qui à durée. Pas comme ses pétasses avec un pot de peinture sur la gueule en guise de maquillage qu'il se tape et qui croivent* qu'elles sont l'élue de son cœur.

_ C'est moi ou tu es jaloux ? Et puis il me semble que tu fais pareil.

_ Killer avait raison, t'es une vraie emmerdeuse.

_ Killer ?

_ Le type avec le casque bleu et blanc.

_ Ouais c'est bon je vois qui c'est. Et comment ça je suis une emmerdeuse ? S'indigna Anna, Je suis nouvelle alors je cherche à me renseigner pour ne pas faire de bourde !

_ Tu te mêles de se qui te regardes pas. »

La réplique de Kidd coupa cour à la discussion et il recala sa tête dans ses bras pour se rendormir. Ladite emmerdeuse ajouta néanmoins quelque chose :

_ « Si tu l'aimes encore, tu devrais lui dire.

_ T'as gueule. »

* « croivent » est délibéré.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 6. Merci boadicee, et Yuki-Yuki-Sakura pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ! Pendant qu'on y ait, je remercie ma sœur qui m'a aidée pour le choix de Paulie en prof d'économie. Comme quoi, quand tu n'as pas la tête remplie de pingouin, de tortue et d'orange, tu peux être utile. Même si tu ne liras jamais ce que j'écris, merci.  
Désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes.  
Bonne lecture ! Et joyeux halloween à tous !  
Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda seul Anna, Lohan et Blaise sont à moi.

CHAPITRE 6

En sortant de la salle, Anna soupira. Elle avait réussit à se mettre Kidd à dos et celui-ci semblait particulièrement rancunier.  
Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, en chemin, elle croisa Killer qui la regarda de haut, enfin ce fut l'impression qu'elle ressentit, vu qu'il portait son masque.

Elle rejoignit Robin pour le cours de philosophie.

_ « Alors ? Demanda la jeune femme

_ Alors quoi ? Répondit la nouvelle

_ Le cours d'éco.

_ Parait que je suis une emmerdeuse. Claqua-t-elle en rentrant dans la salle »

Voyant que la jeune-fille n'était pas d'humeur, l'autre brune fit aucune remarque et se contenta de renter à son tour dans la salle.  
Robin remarqua bien que la demoiselle Richards n'allait pas très bien. En effet celle-ci ne suivait rien de se que racontait le prof. Et monsieur Fujitora ne pouvait pas le remarquer puisqu'il était aveugle –étrange qu'il puisse toujours enseigner– et trop prit dans son cours sur l'inconscient. Et puis pas sûr qu'être au dernier rang n'aide à la concentration.

Pendant l'heure, Anna ne cessa de repenser à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Kidd, et surtout elle éprouvait une pointe de remord. Remord qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, car c'était elle qui c'était fait traitée d' «emmerdeuse». En plus elle ne lui avait rien fait !  
Elle soupira le plus silencieusement qu'elle put mais cela n'échappa guère à la surdouée en histoire qui se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer en économie pour la mettre dans cet état.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ce fut très mollement que la brune aux cheveux longs s'étira. Il restait encore une heure de philo.

_ « Mademoiselle Richards ? Un problème ? Demanda Issho

_ Ce n'est rien… Répondit-elle d'un ton las

_ Pourtant votre voix m'indique le contraire.

_ On est qu'au deuxième jour, que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive ?

_ Arriver dans un nouvel établissement peut-être déstabilisant, surtout du point de vu relationnel.

_ J'ai l'habitude monsieur. Et vous êtes flippant. Très flippant ! »

L'aveugle ria. Mais surtout, comment avait-il sut que c'était elle ? Mystère.

_ « Tu sais, j'ai lu ton dossier. Au même titre que tous tes autres camarades…

_ Lu ?

_ Oui, enfin, j'ai écouté. C'est Garp, un vieil ami qui est à la retraite qui me lit les dossiers. Disons qu'il à dut sauter quelques informations à ton sujet.

_ Ca vous rend encore plus flippant.

_ Je te trouve bien impudente. Bien que cela ne me dérange pas, il est rare que des élèves soient aussi familiers avec moi à cause de ma cécité.

_ C'est parce que vous imposez le respect. »

Le début du cours suivant fut marqué par la sonnerie, coupant cour à la discussion. Les élèves revinrent, Anna retourna à la contemplation de l'extérieur et le prof reprit son monologue ennuyeux que personne n'écoutait sur l'inconscient. La plupart rêvaient à ce qu'ils feraient puisque c'étaient leur dernière heure de la journée. La brune aux cheveux longs entendit quelques projets de destination pour après, comme le Café des Sirènes, là où travaillait Lohan. En parlant de lui, il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis le matin et sa sœur pressentait qu'elle allait encore devoir rentrer à pieds.  
Ladite sœur redescendit sur terre –elle était trop souvent dans la lune ces derniers temps– lorsque la moitié de ses camarades se ruèrent dans le couloir. Surement la fin du cours. Elle suivit le mouvement, descendit les quatre étages et passa le portail. Elle regarda son portable et découvrit un message de son frère :

« Je vais renter tard. Vers 18h. Rentre sans moi. »

Elle soupira. Plus aucune trace de Robin. Ce fut en soupirant qu'elle démêlât ses écouteurs, lança de la musique et se mit en marche.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'on héla son nom. Elle se retourna et découvrit l'origine du cri. Trafalgar Law.

_ Miss. La salua-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur

_ Law.

_ Où vas-tu ?

_ Je rentre chez moi. Et toi ? Ajouta-t-elle après un temps

_ Puis-je te raccompagner ?

_ Si tu y tiens… »

Elle lui fit un maigre sourire en réponse au sourire en coin du jeune homme. Quelques minutes passèrent, chacun marchant en silence.

_ « Je pense que nous nous sommes pas vraiment présenté. Reprit le tatoué

_ Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Demanda-t-elle septique face à son expression »

Un mélange de moquerie, d'idée bizarre quant à la question –sans nul doute qu'il savait déjà se qu'il allait lui demander– et de fourberie, parce que seul Dieu sais à quel point cet homme était fourbe.

_ « Un petit copain ou une petite copine ? »

Bien il commençait direct par le sujet qui fâche.

_ « Non. Et toi ?

_ Personne après Kidd.

_ Bien que tu couches avec toi les filles que tu croise ? »

Law parut surpris.

_ Kidd. Grinça Anna entre ses dents avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose

_ Alors c'est de ça que vous parliez en cours.

_ Malheureusement…

_ Il a dit autre chose ? Demanda le brun de la curiosité dans la voix

_ Tu t'occupe de son opinion maintenant ? Je croyais que tu ne le supportais plus.

_ Je m'assure juste qu'il ne raconte pas de connerie à mon sujet.

_ Mouais mouais… »

Elle n'y croyait absolument pas et elle le fit comprendre avec un sourire en coin en s'arrêtant devant chez elle.

_ « Bon, ça y est. Je suis arrivée.»

Le jeune-homme siffla face à la taille de la maison.

_ « Et bien on s'embête pas.

_ Un héritage d'une tante.

_ Et bien à demain miss.

_ A demain Law. »

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de franchir sa porte d'entrée.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 7. Je sais, je suis en retard mais à ma décharge j'étais malade. J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
Désolé s'il ya des fautes d'orthographes.  
Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas seul Anna, Lohan et Blaise sont à moi.  
Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 7

La première semaine passée, les premiers contrôles arrivés et les amitiés consolidées.  
Anna s'était plutôt bien intégrée au final. Elle n'avait revu qu'une seule fois Kidd, lors du cours d'économie. Mais pas un mot, pas un ''salut'' ni un ''ça va ?'', juste un regard dédaigneux. Le roux semblait du genre susceptible.  
Quant à Law, bah… Ils étaient souvent ensemble, une petite routine s'était installée puisque Lohan ne pouvait plus venir la chercher, le tatoué la raccompagnait.  
En parlant du grand-frère, celui-ci avait dû changer de planning définitif à la dernière minute puisqu'il y avait eu une démission.

Mais pour revenir au brun, leur amitié naissante restait fragile. Il l'attirait irrémédiablement, tout autant que le roux.

_ « Hey Anna ! S'écria Nami, Tu m'écoutes ?

_ Heu… Ouais bien sûr… »

 _Absolument pas._

C'était vendredi, la deuxième semaine se terminait et la rousse avait décidée d'emmener toute les filles qu'elle semblait aimer au Café des Sirènes. C'est-à-dire Robin, Vivi et la brune dixit parce qu'il y avait un nouveau serveur canon.  
Le groupe de fille passa les portes vitrées et s'installèrent à une table de quatre.

_ « Donc c'est lequel ? Demanda la bleue en observant les quelques serveurs présent dans la salle.

_ Tu vois celui avec le chignon et les cheveux bruns ?... »

Anna ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter la suite. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce chignon et ses cheveux bruns. De même que les yeux bleus teintés de gris rieurs. Ouais, elle connaissait que trop bien le serveur _ultra canon_.  
En parlant du loup, celui-ci se tourna vers la tablée et adressa un sourire.

_ « Tu le connais ? Questionna Robin à l'intention de sa camarade de classe

_ Ouais, c'est mon frère. »

Il y eut un énorme silence qui tomba entre les quatre demoiselles.

_ « Attend… Quoi ?!

_ Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Les salua-t-il en venant prendre leur commande »

Mais personne ne répondit. Nami ne cessait de poser ses yeux sur la cadette puis sur l'ainé, Robin restait silencieuse, elle avait déjà dû remarquer les similitudes, Vivi semblait jouer au jeu des sept différences et Anna se désespérait de la débilité de ses amies.

_ « Ce sera une grenadine, un café, un capuccino, et un liégeois. Reprit finalement la petite sœur

_ Je vous apporte ça tout de suite ! »

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres à l'attention de sa chère sœur. Il était conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur la rousse et en jouait. L'enflure.

_ « Donc c'est… Ton… Ton frère…

_ Ouais… Malheureusement.

_ Ce n'est pas trop un fardeau si tu veux mon avis. Commenta Vivi

_ Si je t'assure. C'est un dragueur invétérer. Il s'ait venté d'avoir la cote auprès des lycéennes.

_ Mais je t'ai épargné mes conquêtes à la maison. Rigola Lohan en servant les jeunes filles

_ Encore heureux. Sinon maman t'aurais trucidé. Grinça Anna »

Le serveur éclata de rire. Il passa tendrement sa main sur la tête de sa cadette. Celle-ci vira l'intruse d'un revers de la sienne en bougonnant.

_ « Retourne bosser à la place de minauder ! Grogna la brune en lui enfonçant son coude dans le ventre

_ Que de violence ! Ria l'autre brun en se pliant en deux »

Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne en lui murmurant un « Je t'aime, à ce soir » et repartit vers ses collègues.

_ « Vous formez une belle famille. Lâcha Robin

_ Surement. Même si tout n'a pas été tout rose tout le temps, on s'en ait plutôt bien sortit. »

Il y eu un silence puis les lycéennes entamèrent leur boisson.

_ « Sinon côté amour ? Demanda Vivi

_ Personne en vue. Se lamenta Anna »

Nico secoua négativement la tête et Nami calculait quelque chose, visiblement l'addition la dérangeait et comptait négocier le prix au moment de partir.

_ « Et toi, comment ça va avec Koza ? S'enquit Robin

_ Oh et bien… Tout va bien. Il est doux et attentionné, et puis on est plus amoureux que jamais.

_ Ouais, je vous ai vu en ville l'autre jour, vous étiez trop mignon ! Approuva Anna, Ca fait plaisir de voir un couple comme vous !

_ Merci… »

Au même moment, son portable vibra.

_ « C'est Koza. Il a finit les cours, il vient me chercher. »

Elle tapa rapidement sur l'écran tactile pour répondre à son petit ami.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un jeune homme aux cheveux blond sale avec des lunettes de soleil et une cicatrice a l'œil passa les portes. Il s'arrêta un instant, balaya la salle du regard puis se dirigea vers leur table avec un fin sourire.  
Lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur, il se pencha et embrassa sa petite amie.

_ « Bon et bien je vais y aller. Merci Nami pour le café. A lundi ! »

Elle prit la main du blond et ils partirent ensembles.  
Très vite Robin quitta l'établissement puis Lohan termina son service, et, pendant que la rousse négociait le montant de l'addition en gueulant et menaçant un pauvre serveur, il vint chercher sa sœur et passèrent les portes du Café des Sirènes.

Une fois dehors, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui.

_ « Aller, c'est le week-end ! Un petit sourire !

_ Tu travailles demain ?

_ Non, j'ai pris mon samedi pour être avec toi. Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ?

_ Hum… Je sais pas… Ca me dirait bien de paresser dans le canapé.

_ Journée Disney et glaces ?

_ Vouiiii ! Et on pourra appeler maman ?

_ Bien sûr ! »

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'habitacle de la voiture, une tête rousse déviant la gravité attira l'attention de la brune. Leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui fit un coucou timide de la main et un petit sourire. Elle soupira lorsqu'il lui renvoya un regard noir.  
 _Bon au moins il m'a vu._

_ « C'est qui ?

_ Kidd. Un mec de mon cours d'éco.

_ Il est gentil au moins ?

_ Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers son frère

_ Bah vu comme tu le regardes et que tu soupires, j'espère au moins qu'il est sympa.

_ Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

_ Tu sais, depuis le temps, j'arrive à remarquer à des kilomètres quand une fille craque sur un mec…

_ Mais je craque pas sur lui ! S'indigna la jeune fille

_ Mais visiblement ce n'est pas réciproque. Continua Lohan s'en se soucier des cris de sa sœur, Tu as une idée de pourquoi il t'en veut ?

_ Je sais pas… Surement parce que j'ai ''mâté'' son ex.

_ Tu as mâté une fille ?!

_ Son ex est un mec !

_ Oh ! Oooooh ! Fallait être plus claire ma chère !

_ Pourquoi j'aurais dû être plus claire ? Demanda Anna perplexe

_ Et bien, dans ces cas là, t'es mal barré.

_ Je t'ai dit que je ne craquais pas sur lui ! S'exclama sa sœur

_ Tu nies pour l'instant, mais lorsque tu te rendras compte de tes sentiments, peut importe la personne, je serais là si tu as des questions.

_ Je vais t'empoisonner pendant le repas, tu ne sentiras rien et je serais débarrassé de toi. Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents

_ Mais tu m'aimes trop pour ça ! Sourit son frère en lui donnant un coup de coude

_ Il n'y a qu'un pas entre amour et haine. Philosopha-t-elle, Aller démarre. »


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 8. Bonne nouvelle ! Je me suis réorganisée dans mes chapitres pour qu'ils soient plus longs ! Merci à et Shouplle pour vos rewiews.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews !  
Désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes  
Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas seul Anna, Lohan, et Blaise sont à moi.  
Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 8

Le week-end fut reposant. Le frère et la sœur passèrent leur temps affalés dans le canapé, un bol de pop corn sur les jambes et des pots de glaces posés sur la table basse. Les dessins animés défilèrent, parfois coupé en plein milieu à cause d'une envie de passer un coup de fil à leur mère.  
Bref, ils avaient passés leur week-end à rien faire.

Le lundi était vite arrivé. La routine avait reprit son droit sur la vie et Anna retourna en cours. Elle s'était trouvée des amis, elle était contente. Finalement, elle se sentait bien dans ce lycée. Enfin. Après toutes ses années à changer d'établissement, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'intégrait aussi bien et aussi vite.

Nami était une personne joviale quoique qu'un peut radine sur les bords.  
Vivi, altruiste et courageuse, avec un immense sens des responsabilités.  
Zoro qui dormait tout le temps même lorsqu'une engueulade éclatait autour de lui. Blasé la majeure partie de la journée, on sentait cette force émaner de lui : calme mais faut pas l'emmerder.  
Pas comme Sanji le faisait. Même s'il aimait emmerder la ''tête d'algue'' comme il disait, le blond restait protecteur avec ses amis, malgré qu'il soit un peu lourd avec les femmes, il restait la personne idéale pour se confier.  
Luffy, lui, faisait preuve d'un manque d'intelligence flagrant, tout autant qu'il était ébahit par des choses simples.  
Franky était quelqu'un de volontaire mais d'excentrique. Libre d'esprit, sensible et avec un grand cœur, il faisait néanmoins preuve d'un méprit total des règles.  
Usopp, émotif pour pas deux, comme Franky, peureux et menteur compulsif. –Anna se souvenait encore du jour où il avait essayé de lui faire croire que son père était le roi du monde et qu'il dirigeait toute les armées–  
Robin, sa camarade de classe, était stoïque et mystérieuse, peu bavarde et possédait un humour assez spécial. Mais elle restait affectueuse et aimait mettre son savoir au service des autres.  
Khoza, le petit-ami de Vivi, semblait attentionné avec celle-ci, de ce qu'avait pu en voir la brune.  
Shachi, aimait les femmes, était sympa et loyal envers ses amis. Tout comme Penguin, d'ailleurs.  
Killer était silencieux et légèrement arrogant, il était souvent dans son coin, observant les autres.  
Puis venait Kidd. Il était colérique, susceptible, sarcastique et cynique. Il se retrouvait souvent dans des bagarres et possédait une attirance certaine pour la violence.  
Et enfin Law, sadique, froid, insolent, fourbe.

Ouais, elle se retrouvait bien entourée.

Rien ne se passa pendant environ trois semaines. Jusqu'au 6 octobre ou Anna apprit que c'était l'anniversaire du brun tatoué. Ce fut simple. Tout se passa au lycée, et sans étonnement il y eu Kidd en plus de Shachi, Penguin, Luffy et toute la bande. La brune n'en avait perdu aucune miette. Surtout du regard du roux qui se faisait menaçant lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait trop de son ex, et dévoreur lorsqu'il le posait sur le beau brun.  
Difficile de croire qu'ils avaient rompus en voyant Kidd aussi protecteur.

Mais passons. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le vendredi 21 octobre. Jour des vacances. Et en bon rituel, Nami avait insistée pour aller au Café des Sirènes. Sauf que Robin et Vivi n'avaient pu les rejoindre.

C'est donc en tête à tête avec une brune complètement claquée que la rousse prit la parole :

_ « Tu viendras à la fête de Vivi ?

_ Quelle fête ?

_ Pour Halloween ! Elle organise un truc chez elle ! Donc tu viendras ?

_ Je sais pas… Je verrais… Mais il y aura qui ?

_ De ce que je sais pour l'instant il y a Usopp, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Robin, Khoza, Ace et peut-être Sabo.

_ Gne ? C'est qui ?

_ Ace et Sabo sont les frères de Luffy. Ils viendront surtout pour le surveiller. Enfin, surtout Sabo.

_ Je savais pas que Luffy avait des frères… Répéta pensivement Anna »

Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent à leur boisson.

_ « Ouais, peut-être que je viendrais…

_ Alors prend des affaires de rechanges, on sait jamais ! Ria Nami »

La brune rejoignit le rire de son vis-à-vis.

Finalement les dix jours passèrent vite. La brune s'arrangea à faire ses devoirs la première semaine. Et lorsque le jour J arriva, elle se prépara consciencieusement. Puisqu'elle se déguisait en squelette, elle décida de se faire un maquillage de crâne mexicain. C'est alors aidée de Lohan, qu'elle appliqua un fond de teint blanc, puis traça des cercles noirs qu'elle coloria autour des ses yeux pour ensuite faire des pétales de fleures rouges cernées de noirs tout autour. Ensuite, elle se coloria le nez à la façon d'un squelette et se mit du rouge à lèvres noirs. Elle fit deux traits partant de sa bouche et un demi-soleil rouge cerné de noir sur son menton.  
Elle avait déjà enfilée une robe noire et un collent de la même couleur mais avec les jambes d'un squelette dessiné dessus. Elle mit également un collier à perles de taille et de forme irrégulière noires et une fausse fleure rouge dans ses cheveux bruns qu'elle avait bouclé pour l'occasion.

_ « Tu es prête ? Demanda son frère en rentrant dans la salle de bain »

En la voyant, il dégaina son portable et prit une photo.

_ « Pour l'envoyer à maman. Se justifia-t-il devant le regard noir de sa sœur »

Et en parfait galant qu'il était, Lohan prit le sac de rechange de sa sœur pour le mettre dans le coffre de la voiture et la conduire chez son amie aux cheveux bleus.

Là-bas, presque tout le monde était déjà arrivé. Ce fut Nami qui lui ouvrit la porte, déguisée en sorcière, ce qui allait plutôt bien avec le surnom que Zoro lui avait trouvé : La sorcière. En parlant de lui, il passa derrière la rousse. Il était costumé en loup-garou, ce qui faisait opposition avec Sanji qui lui était en vampire.

En faisant le tour des invités, Anna remarqua que les habits étaient variés : Usopp en viking, Luffy en momie, Franky en robot, Robin en diablesse, Vivi et Khoza s'étaient assortit en se costumant en prince et princesse morts-vivants.  
Puis la squelette fit connaissance avec Ace et Sabo. L'un, Ace, brun, ressemblant beaucoup à Luffy, s'était habillé en gigot –là il sessemblait en tout point à Luffy, surtout lorsqu'il se rua sur le buffet–, l'autre, Sabo, était blond. Il portait des vêtements de prisonnier et était beaucoup plus intelligent que ses deux frères.

_ « Donc tu es Anna, c'est ça ?

_ Ouais. Et toi c'est Sabo. »

Il acquiesça et partit se fondre dans la foule à la recherche de ses frangins.

Puis elle aperçut Shachi et Penguin dans un coin. Ils étaient respectivement déguisés en pirates et pingouin zombi. Donc s'ils étaient là, cela signifiait que Law se trouvait ici aussi, donc par extension Kidd.  
Elle en eu la confirmation lorsque qu'elle vu le roux papotant avec le tatoué.

 _Tout à fait normal. Ils peuvent pas se saquer mais ils sont collés l'un à l'autre._

Le brun était en médecin fou devina Anna puisqu'il portait une blouse blanche avec des taches rouges sombres, ainsi qu'un stéthoscope. Quelques scalpels étaient parfaitement rangés dans la poche sur son pectoral.  
Le géant, lui, s'était dessiné des cicatrices sur le visage, ainsi qu'un bras bionique. Vu le coup de pinceau, il s'était fait aidé, surement par Killer.  
Et elle aurait bien voulu les évités, mais ils s'étaient posé à côté du buffet qu'Ace était en train de ravager. Et elle avait soif. La brune prit donc son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers le meuble ou était entreposé la nourriture.  
Elle n'eut que la possibilité de prendre un verre de jus de fruits que Law la salua. Politesse oblige, elle se tourna vers lui et lui rendit son salut. Salut qu'elle présenta également à Kidd qui lui répondit par un grognement –ou ce qui y ressemblait–.

_ « Vient, assit-toi. »

Elle s'exécuta. Il l'enivrait et elle se sentait obligée d'obéir à ses demandes tant elle avait l'impression de se rapprocher du fameux Trafalgar Law.  
La discussion commença, parfois Kidd intervenait avec une réplique sarcastique. Le temps passa s'en qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Une petite bulle s'était crée autour d'eux trois.

_ « Tu restes dormir ? Demanda le chirurgien fou

_ Ouais. Mon frère est chez une conquête et j'ai la flemme de renter à pied. Et vous ?

_ Moi oui. Répondit le tatoué, Et l'autre je sais pas. »

Seul un grognement répondit et un regard noir, mais le géant finit par hocher la tête.

_ « Hey Anna ! L'interpella Vivi, Tu veux te démaquiller ?

_ Heu… Ouais ! J'arrive ! »

La jeune femme se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain de son hôte.  
La pièce était banale. Une baignoire, un évier et un grand miroir.

La demoiselle Richards sortit sa trousse de toilette et entreprit d'enlever son maquillage. Cela une fois fait, elle prit sa brosse à dent.

En plein milieu de son lavage de dent, Kidd pénétra dans la pièce et se plaça à ses côtés. Une lingette démaquillante à la main, il essaya tant bien que mal de nettoyer le maquillage sur son bras. Et bien sur, il n'y arriva pas.

En bonne âme charitable, et surtout parce qu'il la gonflait à gesticuler, Anna coinça sa brosse dans sa bouche se saisit de la lingette et reprit le travail inachevé du roux.

_ « T'as pas intérêt de me baver dessus ! La prévint-il méchamment en avisant le mélange de dentifrice et de salive

_ Ye t'em –erde »

Lentement le coton démaquillant se teinta de gris. Lorsque son bras fut propre, il lui désigna sa joue et elle lui renvoya un regard noir. Mais elle céda. Foutu attirance.  
Puis quand elle pu enfin recracher le dentifrice et se nettoyer la bouche, elle remarqua que Kidd la fixait.

_ « J'aurais dû te cracher à la gueule.

_ Tu l'aurais payé cher. Très cher. »

Et il lui lança un regard de prédateur et un sourire franc laissant exprimer se qu'il lui aurait fait. Puis il sortit de la salle de bain et ce fut à Law de rentrer.  
Quand elle quitta la pièce à son tour, elle savait qu'ils avaient franchis un cap. Et que tout allait changer.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 9. Merci et boadicee pour leurs rewiews !  
Ce chapitre ne sera pas très long et je m'en excuse mais je tenais à mettre quelque chose en évidence, et ça me semblait primordial.  
On à passer le cap des dix rewiews ! Merci à tous ceux en ont laissés une !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite rewiews pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez.  
Désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes.  
Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient seul Anna, Lohan, et Blaise sont à moi.  
Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 9

Allongée sur son lit, Anna réfléchissait. Sûrement un peu trop puisqu'une migraine pointait le bout de son nez.  
C'était le bordel dans ses émotions et elle devait impérativement faire le tri même si cela impliquait d'employer les grands moyens !

Sa motivation monta en flèche à cette pensée mais redescendit aussi vite que son ascension lorsqu'une image du roux et de son regard noir s'afficha dans son esprit.  
Elle soupira. Elle avait peur que le rapprochement pendant la fête d'Halloween ne soit qu'une illusion et qu'à la rentrée, Kidd ne redevienne froid.

Elle avait eu la sensation que quelque chose c'était passé entre eux trois. Surtout entre le roux et elle-même. Surtout en elle.

C'était plus qu'une simple attirance mêlée à de la curiosité. Non, c'était bien plus. Une attirance physique et psychologique.  
Un _putain_ de coup de foudre. Ou peut-être plus. La brune n'était plus sûre de rien à présent.  
Mais sûrement serait-elle obligée de choisir entre Kidd et Law.  
C'était comme choisir entre un cookie et un muffin. Et tous seront d'accord : le choix est impossible.

Enfin faudrait déjà que l'un des deux l'aime.

Et puis, elle s'était faite une promesse. Ne plus faire de conclusion hâtive. Et ne plus s'imaginer des trucs, aussi. Parce que le nombre de fois ou Lohan avait du réconforter sa petite sœur, car celle-ci s'était imaginée que quelque chose se passait entre un garçon et elle, ne se comptait plus. Surtout à l'école primaire. Tellement que la jeune fille c'était interdite d'éprouver le moindre sentiment amoureux. On fait parfois des choses stupides lorsqu'on est enfant.

Soupirant une fois de plus, Anna se retourna dans son lit à la recherche de son portable perdu dans les plis du drap.  
Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait reçut un message de Nami il y a plus d'une heure. Cela faisait vraiment une heure quelle pensait et essayait vainement de remettre de l'ordre ? Visiblement oui puisque la rousse vexée que son amie ne lui réponde pas, elle lui avait envoyé une dizaine d'autre message et avait même essayée de l'appeler à de nombreuses reprises.

La brune était partagée. D'un côté elle voulait savoir le pourquoi de cet acharnement, et de l'autre l'envie s'était faite la malle car il s'était révélé que la rousse pouvait être particulièrement loquace quand un sujet l'intéressait. La plus part du temps c'était sur l'argent.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle composa le numéro de son amie et coinça son portable contre son oreille. La rousse ne tarda pas à décrocher.

_ « Tu te décides enfin à me répondre ?! S'exclama-t-elle à l'autre bout du combiné »

Anna se mit à regretter immédiatement son geste et elle eu une soudaine envie de raccrocher pour ensuite s'emmitoufler sous ses épaisses couvertures.

_ « J'avais pas entendu mon portable, désolé.

_ C'est ça, c'est ça… C'est surtout que tu savais de quel sujet j'allais te parler !

_ J'en ai pas la moindre idée donc si tu pouvais aller droit au but, ça m'arrangerait.

_ T'es prête pour la rentrée ? Pas trop le trac ?

_ Nami… Souffla la plus si nouvelle élève, On est en terminale, alors des rentrées on en à déjà vu d'autre. Et puis pourquoi j'aurais le trac ?

_ Bah à cause de Law et Kidd. Répondit la rousse comme si c'était évident

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec eux ?

_ Me ment pas. Je t'ai vu à Halloween.

_ Eclaire ma chandelle je te pris. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir de quoi tu parles.

_ Bah t'est bien la seule. Avec eux peut-être. Mais j'en suis pas sûre…

_ Viens en au faits. La coupa Anna en sentant que son amie s'égarait

_ Tous les trois autour d'une table, en pleine discussion dont tu buvais chaque parole, que ce soit Kidd ou Law. Tu te souviens ?

_ Ouais, bien sûr.

_ Peut-tu me dire combien de temps tu as parlée avec eux ?

_ Je sais pas… Dix, quinze minutes… Vingt grand max.

_ Faux ! Hurla Nami avec une certaine joie, Vous avez parlez trois heures ! Trois putains d'heures non-stop sans que rien ne vienne vous dérangez ! Pas même les cris de Sabo lorsque Ace et Luffy se sont lancés dans une compétition de bouffe !

_ Ace et Luffy se sont lancé une compétition de bouffe ? Qui à gagné ?

_ Aequo. On a pas pu les départagés, Sabo les avaient assommés. Mais la n'est pas le sujet ! Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse Anna ! »

 _Mais ça je le sais déjà._

_ « Dis pas de connerie. Je suis pas amoureuse ! »

Mon dieu qu'elle mentait mal ! Mais la jeune femme au bout du file ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

_ « En tout cas ça y ressemble beaucoup ! Fait attention !

_ C'est ça, je ferais attention… A lundi.

_ A lundi ! Bise ! »

Après moult salutation, elle raccrocha enfin.

_ « Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit ? Demanda Lohan sur le seuil de la porte ouverte

_ Dis quoi ?

_ Pour tes sentiments.

_ Parce que j'avais pas envie.

_ Ou parce que t'as honte ?

_ Pourquoi j'aurais honte ?

_ Parce que tu en aimes deux ? Fit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui envoya son polochon en pleine tête. Il partit en courant en riant après lui avoir renvoyé son oreiller.

Avoir honte parce qu'elle les aimait tous les deux ? Non. C'était juste parce qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler maintenant vu la probabilité qu'il y avait pour qu'elle se prenne un râteau.

De toute façon, il lui restait trois jours de vacances pour se décider.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 10. Merci et Lerugamine pour vos rewiews !  
Je suis super contente d'atteindre le chapitre 10 ! De plus j'avais tellement envie de poster ce chapitre que je ne tenais plus en place ! Surtout que je l'écris depuis très longtemps pour qu'il soit le mieux possible.  
Donc bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il me plait ! Et un petit bisou à ma Shirubahato!  
Désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes.  
Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas seul Anna, Lohan, et Blaise sont à moi.

CHAPITRE 10

_ « Pour la rentrée, vous me ferez un exposé sur le thème que vous voulez mais qui ait un minimum de point commun avec l'économie. Annonça le prof de la dite matière »

C'était la dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël, et les profs rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour pourrir celle de leurs élèves.

_ « Mettez-vous par groupe de deux.

_ Monsieur ! On est un nombre impair !

_ Bon bah… Le tatoué, le roux et la brune, mettez-vous à trois. »

Les trois susnommés se regardèrent. L'envie n'était pas là mais ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient le choix. Ils se répartirent donc en groupe.  
Alors que la pluparts débattaient sur le sujet qu'ils allaient aborder, les trois compagnons d'infortune ne disaient mots.

_ « Bon… Commença Anna, Il faut qu'on trouve un sujet… »

Comme personne ne parlait, elle reprit :

_ « Quelqu'un veux proposer quelque chose ? »

Toujours rien.

_ « Est-ce que quelqu'un à suivit le cours au moins ? »

Là elle reçut les regards des deux jeunes-hommes.

_ « Bah quoi ? Ca se tentait !

_ Parce que tu n'as pas suivit ? Fit Kidd un brin railleur

_ Toi non plus, je te signale ! Répliqua-t-elle

_ Calmez-vous. Claqua Law »

Et comme des enfants disputés par un parent, ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et le regardèrent. Cela perturba un petit peu le brun face à ces deux paires d'yeux qui le fixait en attendant qu'il trouve une idée. Parce que c'est toujours au plus âgé de trouver une solution.

_ « Bon… De quoi le cours à parlé jusqu'à maintenant ?

_ Je sais pas, demande à l'autre. Il avait l'air tellement passionné par ce que disait le prof ! Il buvait chaque mot ! Ironisa Anna en désignant le roux qui dormait la plupart du temps

_ Je t'emmerde gamine ! »

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, le tatoué les engueula à nouveau, les obligeant à se taire une fois de plus.

_ « De toute façon, on serra obligé de se revoir. Annonça Law

_ Et merde… Siffla Kidd

_ Y'a chez moi si y'a besoin. Proposa la jeune-fille.

_ Ca ne dérangera personne ?

_ Non, mon frère est d'accord pour tous ce qui concerne mes études.

_ Bon bah ça c'est réglé. On se voit le lundi de la première semaine des vacances d'accord ?

_ Ok pour moi. Acquiesça la brune

_ D'acc… Grogna le géant »

Ils allaient venir chez elle ! Eustass Kidd et Trafalgar Law allaient venir dans sa maison et rencontrer son frère !

Anna était assise sur son lit, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines. L'excitation était telle que la jeune fille tremblait, impatiente que les deux jeunes hommes arrivent.  
Prête à bondir dès que la sonnette retentirait, elle fixait son réveil, espérant que, de cette manière, les secondes passent plus vite.

Mais trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa que trop tard qu'ils étaient arrivés, lorsque la voix de Lohan se fit entendre puis celle de deux autre hommes.

Alors elle se précipita hors de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers. En bas, le brun tatoué fit un sourire en coin et le roux un sourire carnassier, en la voyant les cheveux ébouriffés et le rouge au joue à cause de sa mini-course.

_ « Hey ! Heu… Salut… Bredouilla-t-elle

_ Salut miss.

_ Gamine. »

Lohan se retint de justesse d'éclater la gueule du roux. Il n'aimait pas les personnes qui manquaient de respect à sa petite sœur. Surtout les hommes.

Parce qu'en plus c'était ce rouquin qu'elle aimait ? Ça n'allait pas faire ! Dès qu'ils partiraient, il allait devoir remettre les points sur les i ! Foi de grand frère !  
Et surement que le tatoué était l'ex en question.

En les voyant se diriger vers les escaliers, il se plaça en barrage et les força _subtilement_ à s'installer sur la table du salon. Son plan aurait pu marcher si un appel impromptu l'en avait pas empêché. Alors qu'il décrochait, le trio se dirigea donc dans la chambre d'Anna pour être au calme.

Les trois lycéens étaient dans la chambre de la jeune fille, pour ne pas déranger son frère toujours au téléphone.  
L'heure était avancée mais aucun n'osait troubler l'esprit de travail qui s'était installé. Leur exposé était déjà bien commencé, et tous travaillait sérieusement.  
Soudain, Anna eu une envie pressente, elle sortit donc pour se rendre au toilette en s'excusant auprès des garçons.

_ « On aurait jamais dû rompre. Fit Law après un silence

_ Et c'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?! Railla Kidd en le regardant

_ Mais c'est trop tard, pas vrai ? Il y a Anna à présent.

_ J'te confirme. Si tu voyais la façon dont elle te regarde !

_ Je suis pas le seul. On dirait qu'elle va te sauter dessus.

_ C'est pas vraiment son style ! S'exclama le roux. »

Le tatoué sourit à la remarque. Eustass n'avait pas tord.

_ « Hey ! L'interpella le plus grand »

Le brun se tourna vers son ancien petit-ami. Celui-ci l'attrapa par le col et, de toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, colla leurs lèvres. Le baisé se transforma bien vite en quelque chose de bien plus torride lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Ils se séparèrent finalement après plusieurs secondes.

_ « Elle en pince pour nous c'est évident. Commença le plus vieux, Ca va la blesser de savoir qu'on se remet ensemble.

_ Pas forcément.

_ Quoi ?! Attend tu vas quand même pas lui…

_ Et pourquoi pas ? L'interrompit Kidd

_ Alors amorce les choses avec délicatesse, si tu le veux vraiment.

_ Mais ouais, t'inquiète ! »

Les jeunes-hommes se turent en entendant l'objet du débat approcher. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, elle trouva Law et Kidd la fixant. Surprise, elle attendit que l'un deux prennent la parole pour lui expliquer. Ce que Kidd fit :

_ « Tu sais que t'es canon ? »

Il y eut un grand silence, le géant tout à fait sérieux –ça se voyait dans son regard–, le tatoué désespéré par la ''délicatesse '' de son désormais petit-ami, et la jeune fille choquée.

_ « Avec Law on s'disait un truc… T'en pince pour nous pas vrai ? D'façon t'es cramée. Reprit le roux avant qu'Anna ne puisse répliquer, Et tu vois, nous aussi on en pince pour toi.

_ Tout… Tout les deux… ? Hésita la brune en les désignant du doigt

_ Ouais, nous deux. Acquiesça le brun

_ Donc, est-ce que t'es partante pour un couple à trois ? »

Il eu un moment de flottement ou personne ne parla, les garçons regardant la fille rougissante, avant que celle-ci n'hoche timidement la tête. La réponse fut immédiate, Kidd se leva, s'approcha de la brune et l'embrassa.

C'était féroce mais elle sentait qu'il se retenait, et elle apprécia le geste. Elle lui rendit maladroitement son baisé surtout lorsque la langue du roux s'introduisit dans sa bouche. Il était expérimenté, ça se sentait. Il posa ses mains sous ses fesses et la porta. Elle enroula ses jambes autour ses hanches et ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Ensuite vint le tour de Law. Avec lui, ce fut plus doux, il attendit qu'Anna reprenne son souffle, puis il demanda l'accès à sa consœur en taquinant sa lèvre inferieur et en la mordillant. Il la tenait par les hanches et la collait au plus près de son corps, tandis qu'elle nouait ses bras autour de sa nuque et qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds.

La brune avait l'impression de rêver. Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda les jeunes hommes. Alors si c'était un rêve autant en profiter.

_ « Embrassez-vous… Souffla-t-elle »

Et ils lui obéirent. Elle ne perdit pas une seule miette du baisé qu'ils s'échangèrent. Leurs langues se mêlaient et se déliaient. Le roux poussa le tatoué sur le lit de la jeune fille et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il passa ses mains sous le sweat jaune canari du brun, le remontant à moitié. Ensuite il attira leur désormais petite amie à eux.  
Ils passèrent un moment, chacun ayant perdu le fil du temps, à s'embrasser.

Lorsque Lohan rejoignit sa chambre, son ex petite amie enfin calmée, il passa devant celle de sa petite sœur encore allumée malgré l'heure. Quant il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il découvrit les trois lycéens endormis dans le même lit. Le brun et le roux enserrant Anna dans leur bras.  
Alors les bruits qu'il avait entendu ne l'avaient pas trompé. _Ils s'étaient embrassés._

Malgré tout, il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres et éteignit la lumière avant de fermer la porte et de rejoindre son propre lit.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 11. Merci (en espérant que ton nom s'affiche) pour ta rewiew !  
Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas seul Anna, Lohan, et Blaise sont à moi.  
Désoler s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes et bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 11

Le soleil passant entre les rideaux le réveilla. Il aperçut vaguement l'heure affichée par le réveil posé sur la table de nuit mais une tête rousse en cachait la moitié.  
Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une tête brune. Anna s'était blottie contre lui pendant son sommeil et Kidd semblait jaloux qu'elle ait décidée de faire le koala en utilisant Law comme branche.  
Elle avait passée sa jambe autour de ses hanches et ses bras sous ses aisselles.

Il bougea légèrement à la recherche de la main du roux. Quand il la trouva, il fit une légère pression pour lui intimer de s'approcher. Celui-ci se rapprocha, le plus doucement possible. Puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Anna remua et poussa un petit gémissement digne d'un chaton.  
Kidd l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira vers lui, collant son torse musclé contre le dos frêle de la jeune fille, pour libérer Law qui en profita pour embrasser la brune qui émergeait.  
En sentant ses lèvres, elle se figea.

 _Oh putain…_

Les souvenirs d'hier n'étaient peut-être pas un rêve.

_ « Un problème Anna ? Demanda le brun

_ Tu… Tu viens de… de m'embrasser ?

_ Oui. C'est ce que font les personnes en couple. Railla le roux.

_ En couple ? On est vraiment en couple ? Tout les trois ? »

Soupir à l'unisson des deux garçons face à l'ahurissement de leur désormais petite-amie.  
Celle-ci réalisait peu à peu qu'elle sortait avec les personnes qui l'avaient tant fait douter pendant ces trois dernier mois.

_ « Ca te pose réellement un problème ?

_ Non… C'est juste que c'est assez rare, en temps de lycée, quand l'amour que l'on porte à quelqu'un est réciproque… Alors quand c'est deux personnes… C'est un peu perturbant… C'est tout… »

Cependant Lohan débarqua dans sa chambre, les traits tirés et le visage sombre.  
Il les salua.

_ « Anna, est-ce que tu peux aller voir le voisin s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas mort ? J'ai entendu un bruit sourd tout à l'heure. »

Ou comment lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle s'absente une bonne dizaine de minutes.

_ « Si je prend une douche avec la musique à fond, ça pourra le sauver ?

_ Je pense que oui. »

La jeune fille se leva, prit des vêtements de rechange, son portable et une enceinte, puis fila dans la salle de bain.

Une fois sa sœur partie, le frère se tourna vers les deux hommes.

_ « Vous deux, en bas. Ordonna-t-il froidement »

Qu'est-ce qui faisait le plus peur après une maman en colère ? Un grand frère ultra protecteur. Alors Kidd et Law se levèrent et descendirent dans la cuisine.

Les trois hommes s'installèrent, le frère d'un côté, et les amoureux de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

_ « Qu'on soit bien clair. Commença froidement Lohan en les fusillant du regard, Si vous osez lui faire du mal, de quelque manière que se soit, je vous tue. Et j'ai très bien pesé mes mots. »

Il ne rigolait pas. Absolument pas.

_ « Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Les deux hochèrent la tête.

_ « Bon maintenant qu'on à fait les présentations… »

Son air passa du tout au tout. Ses traits se décrispèrent et un sourire complice étira ses lèvres.

_ « Merci les mecs ! Je me désespérais de ne plus la voire en couple ! Bon, il y a une chose capitale à savoir sur Anna, elle adore faire le koala quand elle dort.

_ On sait. Répondirent à l'unisson les deux lycéens

_ Oh. Vous en avez déjà fait les frais. Enfin seulement toi. Rajouta-il devant la mine boudeuse de Kidd, Et puis pendant qu'on y est, présenter vous tout les deux, que je puisse faire un rapide topo à notre mère. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Law décida de prendre la parole en premier.

_ « Trafalgar Law. 18 ans, je suis né le 6 octobre et je suis en étude de médecine. Je n'aime pas le pain et les prunes séchées.

_ Eustass Kidd. 17 ans et demi. Du 10 janvier. Je fait des études en mécaniques.

_ Bien… Sourit Lohan »

Puis la brune descendit timidement les marches, peu sûre de ce qui l'attendait, surtout que les rires de son frère la perturbait.

Elle sentait bon l'orange, surement son savon, et ses cheveux goutait encore un peu, signe évident qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour mettre le plus de temps possible. Elle portait un pull ample ocre avec deux petites poches sur les côtés et une tête de chat plus foncée en son centre. En dessous se laissait entrevoir un teeshirt à manche longue beige et chocolat. Et un jean couleur noisette.

Law et Kidd la reluquèrent sans gène –de toute façon ils avaient le droit, c'était leur petite amie– et Anna rougit un peu plus.

Puis ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble, dans une ambiance légère même si une tension se faisait tout de même ressentir.  
Ensuite, Lohan réexpédia les lycéens pour qu'ils finissent leur exposé.

_ « Je passe dans deux heures. Et je veux qu'il soit terminé ! Donc pas de bécotages pendant trop longtemps ! »

Tous ça dit avec un sourire moqueur. Ces ados lui rappelaient ses propres histoires amoureuses à leurs âges. Qu'est-ce que ça mère en avait bavée ! En parlant d'elle, le brun se devait de l'appeler pour la mettre au parfum.  
Il récupéra son portable et composa le numéro. Il y eu trois tonalités puis une voix féminine quoiqu'un peu enrouée au bout du fil.

_ « Allô ? Lohan ? Il y a un problème ?

_ Anna est en couple ! »

Il dût éloigner l'appareil de son oreille avec une grimace pour ne pas devenir sourd tant sa mère poussa un cri suraigu en exprimant sa joie.  
Puis il lui fit un topo sur ceux que Blaise considérait déjà comme ses beaux fils –d'ailleurs elle ne fut en aucun cas choquée ou dérangée par le fait qu'ils étaient deux– en y ajoutant ses propres impressions et commentaires. Et il n'oublia pas d'envoyer la photo qu'il avait prit en douce la vieille au soir, pendant qu'ils dormaient.  
S'en suivit d'une longue discussion principalement autour de ladite photographie.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le chapitre 12. Encore merci Psycho Black Wolf et (oui je tiens quand même à te nommer) pour vos rewiew !  
Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas seul Anna, Lohan et Blaise sont à moi.  
Bonne lecture et désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes.

CHAPITRE 12

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur la silhouette d'une femme, une valise à la main. Le soleil se levait, la neige reflétait ses rayons.

_ « Bonjour maman. Sourit Lohan en apercevant la femme depuis la cuisine »

Celle-ci sourit également en retour et referma la porte. Son fils s'approcha, un tablier blanc noué autour de la taille, et étreignit sa mère.

_ « Anna dort encore. Répondit-il à la question muette de la femme »

Elle avait les cheveux grisonnant à la racine et aussi brun que ses enfants aux pointes. Elle était nettement plus petite que son ainée mais cela se voyait moins à côté de sa cadette.

_ « Tu as mangé ?

_ Tu fais encore ton fameux pain perdu ? Demanda Blaise malicieusement »

Il lui renvoya le même sourire complice et retourna derrière les fourneaux tandis que ça mère s'installait à table.  
Le pain perdu de Lohan était reconnu dans la famille Richards. A chaque réunion, il était obligé d'en apporter au grand désespoir de sa petite sœur qui préférait tout garder pour elle. Le jeune homme adorait pâtisser pour sa mère et sa frangine, il affectionnait tout particulièrement les voir se chamailler comme deux gamines pour ses crêpes. Et à chaque fois Anna gagnait puisqu'elle pouvait en avaler une dizaine sans prendre un gramme alors que leur mère n'en mangeait que trois et prenait dix kilos, d'après ses propres mots.

Des pas attirèrent son attention. La petite brune descendait les marches encore endormie, les yeux entrouverts, les cheveux décoiffés, et vêtue de son kigurumi panda.  
Elle s'arrêta en bas de l'escalier, tentant de reconnaitre la femme.

_ « Maman ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de vieille femme »

Celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte en caressant le dos de sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis plus de 6 mois.

_ « Bonjour mon cœur… Murmura la femme en respirant cette douce odeur d'orange qui lui avait tant manquée, Comment tu vas ?

_ Bien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est pour ta santé que tu devrais te préoccuper…

_ Que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ?! S'exclama Blaise, Tu es ma fille ! Et mon petit bébé est avec deux beaux jeunes hommes !

_ Maman ! S'indigna ledit bébé »

Elle dirigea ensuite son regard vers son frère et le lui fit noir. Regard auquel celui-ci répondit par un grand sourire innocent. Pas si innocent que ça si vous voulez l'avis de la brunette.

La brune grisonnante attira la cadette de ses enfants à table et entama une discussion animée autour de ses fameux jeunes hommes.  
Les sourires étirèrent les lèvres, les rires emplirent la pièce, et la nostalgie gagna le jeune homme en regardant ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde installé à cette table.

 _Comme avant._

Lorsqu'ils vivaient dans cet appartement au Sabaody alors que la chambre, le salon et la cuisine formaient une seule et même pièce. Que la maladie n'était pas leur principal sujet lors de leur retrouvailles, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de retrouvaille. Ils n'étaient jamais séparés. Elle n'était pas obligée de s'absenter pendant de long mois, tout allait bien malgré leur situation précaire. Blaise n'avait pas toujours un travail, mais elle avait toujours un toit, de la nourriture, et des vêtements chauds pour ses enfants.  
Et surtout, elle débordait d'amours pour ses chéris.  
Elle était une excellente mère, peut importante ce que en pensait les autres. Elle était aimante, affectueuse, et même si parfois elle rivalisait d'immaturité avec sa fille cadette et que Lohan avait l'impression de surveiller deux enfants, elle savait être mature quand il le fallait.  
Puis sa maladie s'était déclarée. Tout avait commencé par des douleurs au cœur, elle avait fait comme si tout allait bien, mais le jeune homme, alors âgé de 15 ans, n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien vu que quelque chose clochait. Mais il n'avait rien dit, pour préserver l'image que Blaise essayait de maintenir, celle d'une maman jamais malade, jamais triste, toujours heureuse et puis pour préserver l'innocence de sa petite sœur, elle n'avait pas besoin de grandir, de mûrir maintenant. Alors il décida d'être un peu plus présent, pour soulager sa mère, jonglant entre les cours et garder sa sœur le soir. Sa mère l'en avait remercié tacitement. Cette période n'était pas la plus joyeuse, il avait du mentir à la plus jeune lorsque sa mère rentrait tard à cause de ses rendez-vous médical qui se sont fait de plus en plus nombreux au fil du temps.

Et aujourd'hui, Anna avait gardée de cette innocence enfantine mais la maladie c'était faite plus importante, et tous craignaient que les médecins annoncent que les jours de la femme qui leur avait donnée tant d'amour soient comptés.

Mais en cette période de fête, les esprits n'étaient plus à la préoccupation, bien qu'une certaine inquiétude perdure toujours.

_ « Est-ce qu'ils vont venir aujourd'hui ? Demanda Blaise

_ Et bien...

_ Ils sont censés passer dans l'après midi. Coupa Lohan »

Cette annonce enchanta la brune grisonnante, ravie de faire la connaissance de ceux qui partagent désormais la vie de sa petite fille chérie.

_ « S'ils doivent devenir mes futurs beaux fils, j'aimerais beaucoup les rencontrés avant le mariage !

_ J'ai que 17 ans maman ! Le mariage n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Et puis, peut-être que notre relation ne durera pas ! Tu n'en sais rien ! »

Leur maman éclata de rire devant la moue qu'arboraient ses enfants : de l'indignation pour la jeune fille, et un mélange de colère, de haine envers les amants de sa sœur et d'amusement pour le jeune homme. Les deux se complétaient tellement bien, et elle espérait que cette complicité perdurerait au-delà de son décès pour qu'ils puissent faire leur deuil et retrouver une vie normale.

Au final, le temps passa relativement vite, chacun ayant tellement de chose à raconter, et l'après midi arriva surtout lorsque la sonnette retentit.  
Anna se trouvait dans sa chambre à se moment là, alors Blaise partit ouvrir la porte.  
Sur le seuil se tenaient deux jeunes hommes, l'un, brun, vêtu d'une doudoune jaune avec de la fausse fourrure noire dans la capuche et d'un jean bleu à tâche avec un bonnet nordique et l'autre, roux, portait un manteau bordeaux, plus clair à l'intérieur, en imitation fourrure avec un liserait doré, un pantalon assez ample jaune avec des cercles noirs, et des lunettes dans le style ''premier aviateur'' retenant sa tignasse de feu.

Elle leur sourit. Kidd était tendu, ne reconnaissant pas la mère de sa petite amie. Law, lui, resta poli.

_ « Madame. Salua respectueusement le tatoué »

Puis la brune dévala les escaliers, et se jeta dans les bras de ses amoureux, surtout dans ceux du rouquin pour s'emmitoufler dans l'immense manteau tout doux. Ensuite elle les embrassa.

_ « Les garçons, voici ma mère. Maman, voici Law et Kidd. Présenta Anna

_ Enchanté ! »

Deux mains trouvèrent leurs places sur sa taille, et une autre entremêlée avec la sienne. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent dans le canapé.

_ « Vous passerez Noël avec nous ? Demanda Blaise »

Les deux se regardèrent, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, mais ils n'avaient pas envie de s'imposer.

_ « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y aura que Lohan et moi, alors vous ne serez pas de trop ! Rit la femme

_ Et bien nous y réfléchirons. Répondit Law »

Visiblement Kidd n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps en présence de cette femme _beaucoup trop_ souriante à son goût. Ce que le brun tatoué et la brune minuscule remarquèrent immédiatement. Alors, subtilement, ils dérivèrent vers la porte pour enfin faire ce qu'ils avaient prévu initialement, c'est-à-dire sortir faire une ballade en ville.

_ « Ne rentre pas trop tard. Rappela sa mère

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai mes clés et puis je suis bien accompagnée ! »

Elle ajouta le tout d'un clin d'œil complice à sa génitrice, ce qui la fit sourire.

Le centre ville n'était qu'à dix minutes à pieds. Ils firent l'allé main dans la main, Anna au centre. Elle souriait, heureuse de faire une sortie avec ceux qu'elle aimait.  
Une fois là-bas, leur allure ralentie, ils prirent leur temps pour observer les différents stands du marché de Noël. Bijoux, sucrerie, chocolat, objet insolite… Il y en avait pour tous les goûts.  
Puis ils passèrent devant un magasin de vêtement féminin, et la vitrine attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle resta devant à la contempler quelque seconde et se décida à y entrer, trainant les deux garçons derrière elle.  
Elle fit rapidement le tour des articles proposés et en sélectionna deux. Deux robes. Elle se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage, rentra dans l'une d'elle et tira le rideau. Le roux et le tatoué, qui avait visiblement tapé dans l'œil de l'unique vendeuse présente dans le magasin, furent forcés de la suivre et de s'arrêter devant la cabine.

Elle essaya la prière robe. Une dorée, simple, avec juste quelques plissures allant du bas jusqu'à la taille qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou. Elle s'inspecta quelque instant dans le miroir commun puis se tourna vers ses deux petits amis. Petits amis qui la reluquaient sans gène. Ils ne dirent rien mais elle devina sans mal ce qu'ils pensaient.  
Alors elle retourna dans la cabine et en ressortit vêtue d'une robe noire, le bas en tulle légère et la sous-jupe plissés, le haut était transparent jusqu'aux sequins noirs qui recouvraient sa poitrine et son ventre jusqu'à la couture du bas. La robe s'assortissait avec ses cheveux et faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau.  
Si la première fois, elle les avait vu la reluquer, là elle crut qu'ils allaient lui sauter dessus tant le vêtement semblait leur faire de l'effet. Donc elle osa timidement :

_ « Comment vous me trouvez ?

_ Tu es magnifique… Articula difficilement Law sans pouvoir décrocher son regard du corps de sa petite amie

_ Tu serais beaucoup mieux sans rien… Ajouta Kidd en la déshabillant mentalement »

Elle rougit immédiatement et de loin, elle capta le regard menaçant de la vendeuse. Mais quelque chose l'étonna. Outre le fait que cette vendeuse semblait s'être fait une raison incroyablement vite, les deux garçons ne se consultèrent que quelque nano seconde avant de dégainer leur porte feuille respectif pour compter leur économie. Tandis qu'Anna retournait se changer pour partir de la boutique, les deux hommes finissaient de calculer, et le brun attrapa la robe noire une fois qu'elle l'eu retirée puis fila en caisse.

Cette robe leur avait fait _beaucoup_ d'effet.

Quand ils sortirent, quelque chose d'autre attira leur attention. Une grande roue. Ni une ni deux, les trois décidèrent de faire un tour pour clôturer cette magnifique journée. Les passants ne cessaient de les regarder, que ce soit la brune et sa gueule d'ange, l'autre brun portant un sac au nom évocateur, ou le roux et son style atypique, ils ne passaient pas inaperçu. Mais ils s'en foutaient.

Le tour de grande roue fut génial. Comme la nuit tombait, le paysage vu d'en haut était sublime et Anna ne cessait de s'émerveiller.

Ce fut au alentour de 18 heures que les garçons ramenèrent la jeune fille chez elle.

_ « Je suppose que je vous verrais à Noël. Fit la plus jeune devant sa porte encore close le sac à la main

_ Bien sur. Et tu as intérêt de mettre la robe qu'on ta achetée ! Sinon on n'hésitera pas à te l'enfiler de force. Ajouta Law un peu plus bas ce qui la fit frissonner »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis elle rentra chez elle, prête à subir l'interrogatoire de sa mère.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde ! C'est les vacances ! Enfin ! Et comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, je continue à poster mes chapitres trèèèès tard !  
Merci à ta rewiew. J'adore spécialement écrire certaine réplique de Kidd.  
Et merci également à toi Psycho Black Wolf pour avoir repérer la faute de frappe parce que je n'aurais jamais fait gaffe. Et je ne la corrigerais surement pas parce que je suis une grande flemmarde.  
Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne posterais pas lundi prochain parce que je serais en train de digérer, donc le chapitre 14 sortira mardi 27.  
De même pour le chapitre 15 qui sortira le mardi 3 janvier.

Donc après cette intro beaucoup trop longue, place au chapitre !  
Bonne lecture et désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes ou de frappe.

CHAPITRE 13

24 décembre, Soir de Noël.  
La nuit obscurcissait les rues et les étoiles les illuminaient quelque peu. Mais à l'intérieur, les guirlandes lumineuses enroulées autour du sapin et accrochées aux murs remplaçaient les lumières. Sur la table des mets étaient déposés, il y avait tellement de nourriture que le bois n'était plus visible. Des cadeaux étaient disposés sous le pied de l'immense conifère en plastique. Tous de couleur différente. Certain était rouge avec des sapins blancs, d'autre avec des Père Noël, et d'autre encore avec des petits rennes. Il y en avait une dizaine.

Et bien évidement, qui dit fête, dit tenue habillée.

Anna avait revêtue la robe noire achetée plus tôt dans la semaine, sans collant –remarque subtile de sa mère sur ses _magnifiques_ jambes– mais avec une paire de talon noirs pas très haut et une manchette en or ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles. Elle avait coiffée ses cheveux en un petit chignon lâche, par-dessus ses longues mèches brunes légèrement bouclées et laissées libre.  
Law portait une chemise bleue foncée avec un nœud papillon blanc et un pantalon noir. Il avait quand même gardé ses boucles d'oreilles et son bouc.  
Kidd, lui, portait une chemise noire entrouverte et un pantalon bleu nuit. Il n'avait pas ses goggles, et avait laissé ses cheveux faire la loi. Anna s'était d'ailleurs bien amusée à essayer de les coiffer.  
Parce qu'ils étaient venus se changer ici, dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se voyaient en sous-vêtements, et les garçons en avaient profités pour jouer les mains baladeuses.

Lohan avait une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon noir, avec un pantalon crème. Il avait réuni ses cheveux bruns en un catogan bien soigné.  
Et Blaise portait une simple robe rouge avec des paillettes.

A présent, tous étaient rassemblés dans le salon, sur le canapé, autour de la table basse ou était déposé des coupes de champagnes. Chacun en prirent une et trinquèrent. Les trois hommes et la mère de famille ayant l'habitude de la boisson ne bronchèrent pas, mais Anna, n'y ayant jamais goûté, grimaça. Ce qui fit rire les autres et bouder la jeune fille.

_ « Vous moquez pas ! »

Ce fut ses amoureux qui se chargèrent de finir le verre délaissé sur la table en verre. Ils entamèrent les toasts de foie gras et le saumon fumé.

Lohan restait en retrait, surveillant sa famille et peut-être belle-famille d'un air calme et serein. Blaise papotait avec ses gendres –du moins elle l'espérait– et sa fille, assise dans le canapé. D'ailleurs ceux-ci étaient installés d'une façon étrange : la brune reposait à moitié sur ses deux amants. Parfois, l'un des deux l'embrassait dans le cou lorsqu'elle discutait avec sa mère, ou bien Kidd ou Law répondait à la femme car sa fille était trop occupé à répondre aux baisés de l'autre jeune homme.

Et avant que le fameux baisé ne devienne plus ardent qu'il ne l'était déjà, la femme aux cheveux brun grisonnant s'exclama qu'il fallait ouvrir les cadeaux avant qu'elle fasse un infarctus.

_ « Maman ! On ta déjà dit cent fois de ne pas plaisanter avec ta maladie ! C'est très sérieux !

_ Elle n'est pas si grave que ça ! Et puis c'est ma maladie ! Je la critique si je veux ! Alors si je veux en rire, j'en rirais ! Contra Blaise en utilisant sa fameuse voix d'enfant boudeur dont Anna avait héritée

_ Tant que tu nous refais pas le coup de l'arrêt cardiaque pour voir qui serait le plus touchée par ta mort… Et peux importe que tu es pariée avec le facteur ! Rajouta Lohan en voyant sa génitrice ouvrir la bouche »

Ce jour là, il avait cru faire également un arrêt cardiaque en voyant sa mère allongée sur le sol de la cuisine, l'air faussement inconscient. Il s'était précipité sur le téléphone tandis qu'Anna se jetait sur elle en larmes.

Ce même jour, elle avait failli finir à la morgue sous les coups verbaux de son fils après qu'il ait découvert la supercherie.

Mais revenons au présent.

La jeune brune se pencha, se séparant à regret du torse chaud du roux, et attrapa le premier paquet à sa portée. Elle le tourna légèrement à la recherche d'un prénom et lorsqu'elle en trouva un, elle le tendit à la personne concernée : Law. Il l'embrassa et ouvrit l'emballage.  
Son cadeau n'avait pas été compliqué à trouver puisque c'était un livre de médecine. Il fit son fameux sourire en coin.  
Ensuite vint le cadeau de Lohan. Un nouveau nœud papillon noir en soie et un foulard également en soie mais bordeaux cette fois ci.  
Puis Blaise reçut le sien. Un livre sur le yoga et la méditation. Apparemment, ils s'étaient passé le mot. Ce serait un Noël spécial livre ou alors il y avait eu des réductions à la librairie du coin.  
Après se fut au tour de Kidd. Il reçut un kit pour nettoyer ses goggles, et des outils pour faire ce qu'il avait toujours aimé faire, c'est-à-dire, démonter et remonter des choses, que ce soit de vieux ordinateurs, des portables, des robots…  
Et enfin Anna déballa son cadeau, un énorme bouquin sur de vieux contes.  
Pour se remercier, les amoureux s'embrassèrent, la brune câlina sa mère et son frère. Lohan, kidd et Law se firent une poignée de main tandis que les deux hommes firent la bise à Blaise.

Plus tard, l'heure avancée les força à aller se coucher. Tous rejoignirent leur chambre. Le roux et le tatoué prirent un peu d'avance, connaissant désormais sur le bout des doigts le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de leur petite amie, pendant que celle-ci souhaitait bonne nuit à sa famille.

Lorsque la plus petite rentra dans sa chambre à coucher, elle trouva ses deux petits amis à moitié habillés, l'un sur l'autre en plein baisé.

_ « Finissez de vous entortiller la langue et changez vous. Il est tard.

_ Tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre ? »

Elle chercha à tâtons la fermeture éclaire de sa robe et la descendit. Elle enfila ensuite un grand tee shirt gris qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Elle jeta ensuite deux jogging aux garçons.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous changé, ils se glissèrent sous la couette, Anna au milieu de Law et Kidd.

_ « Pourquoi vous ne parlez jamais de ton père ? Demanda Kidd

_ Parce qu'il s'est tiré quand j'avais quatre ans. Je ne me souviens pas de lui. Lohan n'est pas très loquace à son sujet. Je sais juste que c'est un être abject, d'après les mots de ma mère. »

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et l'embrassèrent dans le cou alors qu'elle sombrait dans les bras de morphée.


	15. Chapter 15

Joyeux Noël –en retard– ! Merci et Lerugamine pour vos rewiews.  
Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas seul Anna, Lohan et Blaise sont à moi.  
Désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes et/ou de frappe. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew –même toute petite– parce que c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Et bonne année !

CHAPITRE 14

Le nouvel an n'avais pas été si passionnant. Juste un peu de musique et un dîner, du homard, du saumon fumé, du foie gras, une salade, une buche et du champagne. Et des câlins. Beaucoup de câlins.

La rentrée était dans 3 jours à peine, et Anna angoissait légèrement. Les garçons voudraient surement montrer en public qu'elle leur appartenait, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à les embrasser devant tout le monde, surtout devant les amis de Kidd et Law.  
Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu discuter depuis que les trois étaient en couple, en fait ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé.  
Et aujourd'hui allait remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Alors que les trois amoureux se promenaient en ville, ils firent un détour par une rue moins animée, et passèrent devant le parc de jeux abandonné, uniquement fréquenté par les drogués et par la bande du rouquin. Qui s'y trouvait.  
Un grand blond portant une chemise noire à poids blanc, un pantalon bleu délavé, un foulard rouge en guise de ceinture, et un casque bleu et blanc avec des petits trous. Killer. A ses côtés se trouvait le zombi au teint blafard et cheveux bleus presque gris, Heat si elle ne se trompait pas, et celui avec les cheveux noirs portant un long manteau sombre avec des oreilles bizarres cousues dessus, Wire mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

_ « Kidd ! Salua Killer en les voyant approcher

_ Bonjour les gars. Répondit-il en retour

_ Heat, Wire. Fit Law avec un hochement de tête à l'intention des deux hommes

_ Trafalgar. »

Une certaine tension était palpable. Robin lui avait expliqué que lorsqu'ils avaient rompus les relations s'étaient détériorées et qu'ils avaient finis par créer deux groupes rivaux.

Les hommes se serrèrent la main, et pour rester poli, même si c'était une fausse politesse, ils firent la bise à la jeune femme. Ses deux petits amis se collèrent à elle, Kidd entoura ses épaules de son bras, et Law passa son bras autour de sa taille. Une façon de plus de montrer qu'elle était à eux, et à personne d'autre.

_ « Alors c'est vrai ? Vous vous êtes vraiment remis ensemble ? Demanda Wire

_ Avec la gamine en plus. Ajouta Kidd »

Tous la regardèrent. Sous ses paires d'yeux instantes, elle se mit à rougir.

_ « Bienvenue dans la famille alors. Dit Killer en posant une main sur son épaule

_ Ne la touche pas. Gronda le tatoué »

Un silence glacial s'abattit sur le lieu. Il ne se sentait pas le bienvenu mais le rouquin était heureux de retrouver ses amis qu'il connaissait depuis qu'ils portaient des couches.  
Alors Anna l'attira un peu plus loin, le prenant par la main et embrassant le roux.  
Ils s'assirent sur un banc à proximité. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, sans lâcher Kidd du regard.

Puis Law sortit son portable. Il pianota rapidement dessus puis le rangea dans ses poches.

_ « On fait quoi pour l'anniversaire de Kidd ?

_ Je pensais à manger au resto.

_ Un en particulier ?

_ Celui de notre premier rencart.

_ Ce serait bien ! S'enthousiasma la brune »

Le rouquin fêtait ses 18 ans le 11 janvier, soit dans moins d'une semaine.

_ « On pourra faire un truc avec tout le monde, puis le resto entre nous.

_ Tu comptais faire autrement ? Questionna Law avec un sourire moqueur en se tournant vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres »

Un petit rire féminin franchit le baisé.

_ « Hey ! Faites pas l'amour sans moi ! S'exclama le rouquin

_ Jamais on ne pourrait te faire ça ! Répondit Anna »

Parfois, elle en venait à la conclusion qu'ils l'avaient pervertie puisqu'il lui arrivait de répondre aussi salacement que les paroles qu'ils lui murmuraient.

Puis la sonnerie de son portable la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle décrocha.

_ « Oui ?... Ouais… Ok… On rentre le plus vite possible, ne t'inquiète pas… C'est ça… A toute à l'heure. »

Intrigués, tous se tournèrent vers elle.

_ « C'était Lohan. Ma mère repart, il faut qu'on rentre. »

Ils acquiescèrent.

_ « Content de vous avoir revu les gars. »

Ils se refirent une poignée de main puis la bise avec la jeune femme et repartirent chacun de leur côté.  
Sur le chemin du retour, un calme reposant flottait autour d'eux. La routine qui s'était installée entre eux quand ils marchaient main dans la main, Anna au centre, Kidd et Law sur les côtés, était apaisante.

Chez la jeune femme, des valises attendaient dans le hall. Blaise, qui était assise sur l'une des chaises, se leva et enlaça sa fille.

_ « Tu repars déjà ?

_ Malheureusement.

_ Tu sais quand tu seras de retour ?

_ Dans quelque mois. Bon, mon taxi doit être arrivé ! Je vous aime mes chéris ! S'exclama la brune grisonnante »

Elle enlaça ses enfants, se retenant avec peine de pleurer.

_ « Et vous deux, Reprit la femme en se tournant vers les amants de sa fille, Prenez soin d'elle !

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas madame.

_ Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Blaise ! »

Puis elle prit ses valises, ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers sa famille une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la voiture garée dans la rue.  
Elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Ils savaient qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Même ses beaux fils l'avaient deviné. Sa santé s'était gravement détériorée et elle était partie pour ne pas faire subir ça à ses enfants.

_ « Nous aussi on t'aime maman. Murmura Anna, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues »

Kidd l'attira à lui et Law la blottie contre son épaule pour la consoler.

* * *

Le matin de la rentrée fut stressant. D'une part parce que c'était la rentrée –en bonne stressée de la vie, Anna angoissait– et d'une autre part parce que son réveil ne sonna pas et que les garçons, qui avaient élus domicile dans son lit, ne semblaient pas particulièrement pressés de se réveiller.  
Cela faisait donc cinq bonne minutes que la jeune femme bataillait avec un rouquin tenant fermement la couverture. Law était derrière, encore en caleçon, un café à la main, en train de se fendre la poire. La brune attrapa un oreiller et le jeta à la figure du tatoué.

_ « Aide moi à la place de rire ! On va être en retard !

_ Pour une fois que ce n'est pas à moi de le réveiller, j'en profite !

_ Toi, le réveiller ? Tu n'es pas vraiment du genre à être pressé d'aller en cours.

_ Sache que j'ai du le trainer de force au bac de français. Il comptait utiliser notre partie de jambe en l'air comme excuse pour avoir manqué les exams. »

Malgré la situation, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Puis elle se reconcentra sur le roux. Aux grands maux, les grands moyens.

_ « Je vais prendre une douche, tu veux te joindre à moi ? Susurra-t-elle à son oreille »

Tout de suite il ouvrit un œil et se redressa en baillant bruyamment.

_ « Pervers, va. Sourit-elle en lui donnant une légère frappe sur le bras

_ T'était pas sérieuse ? Grogna Kidd la voix endormie

_ Non. Mais Law y va si ça t'intéresse.

_ C'est pas aussi intéressant. Bouda le rouquin en rejetant la couverture

_ Je te remercie. Ironisa le tatoué »

Celui-ci posa sa tasse sur le bureau et partit prendre une douche. L'autre jeune homme suivit son chemin, buvant quelques gorgées de café dans le même mug que le brun pour se réveiller.

_ « Et prenez pas votre temps ! Cria-t-elle depuis la chambre »

En les attendant, elle vérifia le sac de Kidd, parce que si Law était capable de faire son sac encore endormit sans rien omettre, son autre petit ami, lui, en oubliait la moitié. Alors en bonne amante, même si elle ressemblait plus à une mère dans certain cas, elle prenait soin des deux autres, que se soit pour qu'ils ne manquent de rien, ou qu'ils aient leur bac. Parce qu'à elle, ça lui importait qu'ils obtiennent leur baccalauréat, pas comme Kidd qui s'en foutait comme de sa dernière chaussette.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna Law en rentrant

_ A ton avis.

_ Arrête ça _maman_. Murmura le plus grand dans son cou en l'attrapant par la taille »

Anna ria. Son souffle la chatouillait toujours.

_ « Dépêchez vous et on pourra espérer arriver à l'heure.

_ Pourquoi tu es aussi stressée ?

_ Parce que c'est la rentrée ! »

Surtout parce que c'était l'un des rares moments ou elle pouvait voir Killer, Heat et Wire pour finaliser la fête de Kidd, puisqu'elle était mercredi.

Finalement, ils purent arriver à l'heure au lycée et Anna eu le temps de parler aux trois amis d'enfance.

Puis vint la récrée du matin. Comme il faisait trop froid dehors, les trois amoureux décidèrent de se rejoindre dans un couloir pas très fréquenté, donc désert.  
Kidd et Law étaient déjà là lorsqu'elle arriva. Immédiatement, ils la prirent dans leurs bras pour l'embrasser.  
Malheureusement les retrouvailles furent abrégées suite à l'arrivée d'une brune détendue et d'une rousse en pétard. Un énervement incompris de tous.

_ « Petite cachotière ! S'exclama Nami, Tu t'étais bien cachée de me dire que tu trouvais _enfin_ l'amour ! »

Et elle qui voulait que leur relation reste un minimum secrète. C'était foutu parce que vu la portée de la voix de la jeune femme vexée, tout le lycée était au courant.

_ « Parce que vous êtes tellement mignon tout les trois ! »

Nami était partie dans un discourt, qui s'était vite transformée en monologue.  
Robin s'était contentée de les mettre en gardes au moment ou Sanji apprendrait leur relation. Moment qu'attendait le plus Kidd, puisqu'il pourrait faire rager le don juan en embrassant sa belle devant les yeux du coureur de jupon.

Ouais, en ce 9 janvier, la rentrée avait été mouvementée. Sanji avait en effet hurlé, Zoro en avait profité pour se moquer, se qui n'avait fait qu'envenimé les choses, et pour finir, tout le lycée était au courant. Que se soit les profs, les surveillants, le proviseur, le proviseur adjoint, ou les personnes en charges du ménage, tout le monde savait. Ce qui apparemment avait bien fait rire monsieur Fujitora en salle des profs lorsqu'une de ses collègues s'était plainte « du manque de pudeur des jeunes ».

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Kidd avait fêté son anniversaire avec ses amis et ses deux amoureux à la sortie des cours. Ils avaient passés une bonne partie de l'après midi dans le parc de jeux abandonné, qui s'était rempli de rire.  
Puis ils étaient repartis, les amoureux d'un côté et les amis de l'autre.  
Anna était impatiente. Impatiente de savoir si leur surprise lui plairait. Vêtue d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'une jupe taille haute noire, une autre tenue qu'ils aimaient car d'après eux, elle mettait en valeur sa poitrine et ses fesses, la jeune femme attendait ses deux amants qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver, main dans la main. Elle leur sourit et ils emmenèrent Kidd à l'intérieur.

_ « Surprise ! S'écrièrent les deux bruns »

Ils l'avaient emmené au Baratie, l'un des restaurants les plus branché de la ville mais surtout le lieu du premier rencart des deux hommes.  
Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent. Anna prit du saumon au beurre blanc, Kidd commanda du poulet avec une sauce caramel, et Law demanda des nouilles sautées.

Alors que leur repas commençait dans le silence, la jeune femme le brisa.

_ « On pourrait peut-être vivre ensemble.

_ C'est pas se que l'on fait déjà ?

_ Si mais… Dans notre propre chez nous. »

Elle n'osait pas vraiment les regarder. Elle avait peur d'avoir brusqué les choses. Leur relation était tranquille, ils allaient à leur vitesse.  
Mais elle se risqua à un coup d'œil. Ils ne semblaient pas déranger par l'idée.

_ « Pourquoi pas. On pourrait avoir une vraie intimité et enfin pouvoir se promener en caleçon sans déranger ton frère.

_ Il nous faut juste de l'argent.

_ Pour ça, j'ai un peu d'argent de côté. Ma mère nous envoie chaque mois de l'argent, et une partie est sur un compte à la banque, au cas où j'en aurais besoin. Informa Anna

_ Et puis on pourra faire des petits boulots. Tout le monde mettra la main à la pâte. »

Bizarrement, les deux bruns glissèrent un regard vers le roux.

_ « Pas la peine de me faire se regard ! Il y a le garage du coin qui recrute. »

La jeune femme sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle était si heureuse !

Le repas se termina et les deux garçons raccompagnèrent leur belle jusqu'à chez elle.  
Alors qu'ils allaient se laisser après un bisou comme chaque fois, Anna les retint :

_ « Vous voulez entrer 5 minutes ? Lohan est chez une fille, alors il n'y a personne… »

Elle pensait juste qu'ils feraient comme toutes les autres fois, juste des câlins et des caresses. Mais au final elle ne se plaignit pas de se qui se passa dans sa chambre. Ca avait été plus qu'une partie de jambe en l'air, comme Law disait à chaque fois.

Ils avaient fait l'amour passionnément.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Demain c'est le retour des cours (pour moi en tout cas) et comme l'année avance, j'ai de plus en plus de devoir, alors je posterais un chapitre par semaine sûr, mais peut être pas toujours le lundi (puisque c'est ma journée la plus chargée). Merci pour vos rewiews !  
Fanny Ic, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai écrit le lemon, et je le posterais pour toi et pour tous ceux qui le souhaite.  
Je ne voulais juste pas que ceux qui suivent ma fiction, sans pour autant aimer les lemons, puissent lire sans tomber dessus. Donc je le posterais à part.

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas.  
Désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes et/ou de frappe.  
Bonne lecture, et bon courage à celles et ceux qui reprennent les cours !

CHAPITRE 15

Le lendemain, les doux rayons du soleil et le chant des quelques oiseaux encore présent en hiver, se chargèrent de réveiller Anna. Elle s'étira, les yeux encore clos, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de se qui s'était passé cette nuit, mais tout se dont elle se rappelait, c'était qu'elle s'était sentit bien. Puis, un flash la traversa. Elle se souvint de tout. L'anniversaire de Kidd, la proposition d'emménager tout les trois dans le même appartement, et la nuit d'amour qui s'était arrêté très tard ou très tôt, au choix.  
Alors elle se releva brusquement, arrachant un grognement au roux qui dormait à ses côtés. La brune regarda l'heure. 10h45. Elle sortit du lit, cherchant, dans les vêtements éparpillés au sol, la moindre trace de son uniforme. Le boucan qu'elle produisit réveilla l'autre brun.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il la voix endormie et les yeux mi-clos

_ On est en retard ! S'écria-t-elle »

Kidd grogna, mécontent d'être réveillé. Il l'attrapa alors qu'elle passait à porté de main, et l'attira sous la couette.

_ « On est malade. »

Son excuse la fit rire. Et puis, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de cours important aujourd'hui, alors elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte du roux qui somnolait déjà.  
Ils s'accordèrent deux heures de plus au chaud.

Se fut Law qui émergea le premier, il avait froid. Anna s'était blottie dans les bras de Kidd, et les deux avaient kidnappés la couverture, laissant le brun à l'air froid de la chambre. Alors il se colla au dos de son petit ami, et attira le plaid vers lui, pour essayer de se couvrir un minimum.

_ « Law ? Appela la voix d'Anna qu'il ne pouvait pas voire

_ Oui ? »

Il passa sa main par-dessus le roux, à la recherche de celle de sa petite amie.

_ « J'ai envie d'une douche. En fait, c'est pas j'ai _envie_ d'une douche, c'est j'ai _besoin_ d'une douche. »

_ Tu pense pouvoir te dégager ?

_ Heu… oui sûrement… »

La brune se tortilla pour se dégager de l'étreinte de Kidd, sans pour autant le réveiller. Le tatoué se leva à son tour, et la suivie jusqu'à la douche. Il fixait les suçons qu'elle avait dans le cou avec une certaine satisfaction. Elle aurait du mal à les cacher dans les jours à venir, et surtout, ils rappelaient ce qui s'était passé.

L'eau chaude les détendit tout les deux, et très vite ils furent rejoint par leur roux.

_ « Vous auriez pu m'attendre. Grommela celui-ci

_ Tu dormais si profondément, j'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller. Sourit la jeune femme en l'embrassant

_ Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

_ Bah comme j'ai l'habitude des courbatures ça passe. Mais vous y êtes allés fort quand même ! »

Les deux rirent, puis s'embrassèrent.

_ « On va faire quoi aujourd'hui du coup ? Questionna Anna »

Ils avaient décidés de se faire passer malade, mais ils n'avaient rien prévu et comme ils avaient passés leur temps à ne rien faire pendant les vacances, cela ne les branchaient pas.

_ « On pourrait faire un tour chez une agence immobilière. Proposa Law

_ Oui ! S'enthousiasma la brune »

Kidd acquiesça. Ils prirent une longue douche, qui se transforma en semi-bain. Ils sortirent après une bonne demi-heure. Ensuite ils s'habillèrent avec des vêtements quotidiens, parmi tous les habits éparpillés au quatre coins de la pièce. Une preuve de plus de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

Comme il était presque treize heures, les trois décidèrent de manger dans un petit restaurant pas loin de l'entreprise immobilière.

Quatorze heures sonnaient lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte vitrée de l'agence. Une femme blonde les accueillit en souriant, elle réajusta ses lunettes rectangulaires et les invita dans son bureau.

_ « Bonjour ! Je suis Kalifa, je vais m'occuper de vous. Que cherchez-vous ?

_ Et bien… On pensait à un appartement dans le centre-ville. Puisque c'est notre premier logement, nous voudrions un loyer pas trop élevé.

_ Je vois. Je suppose que vous savez que c'est très difficile de trouver un logement à un prix abordable.

_ Evidement.

_ Avez-vous d'autre critères ? Un nombre de chambre précis…

_ Nous pensions a un appartement pas trop grand, avec une seule chambre. Informa Kidd

_ Une seule chambre ? Reprit Anna en se tournant vers lui, Mais si on se dispute ?

_ On dormira sur le canapé. Précisa Law »

La femme en face d'eux les regarda comme si elle venait de comprendre qu'ils formaient un couple à trois.

_ Je pense pouvoir vous trouver ça. Reprit Kalifa, Puis-je avoir un numéro de téléphone pour vous contacter lorsque que je trouverais un bien qui vous conviendra ? »

La petite brune donna le sien, et ils sortirent de l'agence, main dans la main.

_ « Que fait-on maintenant ?

_ On est censé finir les cours dans combien de temps ?

_ Dans deux heures.

_ Donc on à deux heures à tuer. Personnellement, j'ai une petite idée de comment les passer. Informa Kidd avec un sourire salace

_ Et on ne les passera pas comme ça. Vous allez me tuer si on remet ça aujourd'hui.

_ Tu mourras heureuse au moins. Beaucoup de gens voudraient mourir comme ça, partirent après un orgasme. »

Elle partit dans un fou rire, les passants se retournaient vers eux, et ses deux petits amis souriaient.

* * *

Le lendemain, la personne qui se trouvait à la vie scolaire fut surpris de trouver l'un des pires élèves avec un mot d'excuse. Les trois se tenaient côte à côte, carnet ouvert avec un mot d'excuse pour leur absence d'hier. Excuse complètement bidon vu que tout le monde était au courant pour leur relation, ou alors ils étaient tous les trois de constitution fragile pour avoir attrapé la même maladie en même temps. Mais comme s'était valable, le surveillant fut obligé d'accepter. Les trois montèrent à leur cours, s'embrassant devant la porte de la jeune brune qui avait philosophie. Elle rentra dans la salle avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

_ « Bonjour mademoiselle Richards. L'accueillit Fujitora, Heureusement que vous avez mis cette écharpe, je ne sais pas comment vous auriez pu expliquer votre absence et ses suçons.

_ Comment vous… Rougit Anna

_ Je suis au courent de beaucoup de chose.

_ Ne dite pas ça à tout le monde, ça vous rend encore plus étrange. »

Le professeur s'esclaffa. Il entretenait une relation particulière avec son élève, même si se n'était pas la meilleure de sa classe, ni de toute ses classes confondues d'ailleurs, et si elle croyait passer inaperçue lorsqu'elle n'écoutait _absolument_ pas son cours, avec elle, il pouvait parler d'égal à égal pendant les inters-cours.

La sonnerie finit par retentir, et Anna alla s'assoir à sa place. Les autres élèves arrivèrent, dont Robin qui s'installa à côté de la brune.

_ « Ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant ses affaires

_ Oh, c'était juste un truc de passage, mais merci de t'en inquiéter. »

Elle lui fit un sourire, mais Nico n'était pas dupe. Elle savait très bien pourquoi sa camarade n'était pas là la veille.

* * *

Kalifa appela en fin de journée. Elle avait trouvé plusieurs appartements et proposait une visite de chaque logement pendant le week-end.

_ « Oui, ce sera parfait ! Répondit Anna son téléphone contre l'oreille

 __ Je vous dis à demain donc._ Raccrocha la femme

_ C'était qui ?

_ L'agence immobilière. Elle nous à dégotée plusieurs appartements. Les visites sont demain. »

* * *

Ils avaient rendez-vous à dix heures tapantes, et comme prévu, ils y furent. La femme blonde les attendait devant le local.

_ « Vous êtes près ? »

Ils acquiescèrent et partirent pour le premier logement.  
Un appartement plutôt petit. L'entrée donnait immédiatement sur la cuisine, qui donnait tout de suite sur le salon. Une maigre cloison le séparait de la chambre qui contenait une seule porte qui donnait sur une salle d'eau. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande, avec une douche à l'italienne, un évier et une cuvette de toilette.

Au goût des trois, l'appartement était beaucoup trop petit.

Ils visitèrent ensuite un deuxième studio, un peu plus grand que le précédent. Un couloir menait au salon et à la cuisine ouverte. Du séjour on pouvait accéder à la chambre, et de la chambre on accédait à la salle de bain et au dressing.  
Alors qu'ils revenaient dans l'entrée, Anna s'allongea par terre.

_ « Alors ? Comment est le sol ? Demanda Law

_ Et bien… Je ne suis pas super fan…

_ Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Intervint Kalifa devant le manège surprenant de ses clients

_ Le canapé est trop loin. J'aurais pas le temps de t'y emmener avant de te prendre lorsque j'aurais envie de toi. Répondit Kidd sans se soucier de la blonde »

L'agent immobilier se tut, elle ne rougit pas mais sembla penser quelque chose en son fort intérieur qu'elle ne pourrait pas dire sous peine de perdre ses acheteurs potentiels.  
Voyant qu'ils n'aimaient pas plus que ça, elle décida de changer de logement.

Elle leur montra l'avant dernier appartement qu'elle avait repéré pour eux. Un studio situé au troisième étage. La porte s'ouvrait sur la table à manger qui faisait aussi ilot pour la cuisine sur le mur à gauche de l'entrée. A droite se trouvait le salon et la baie vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon. La pièce était dans des tons sobres, les murs blancs, le sol était une imitation de parquet gris très clair, et la cuisine était du même marron foncé que les chaises. Le canapé et le fauteuil étaient crème. Ils passèrent ensuite dans la chambre, dans à peu près les mêmes couleurs que l'autre pièce, sauf que le sol était devenu une moquette très fine. Un petit couloir menait à la salle de bain depuis la chambre. Sur la droite de se couloir, il y avait une porte donnant sur un dressing. Puis la salle de bain était pas mal. Elle possédait une douche, un grand lavabo ainsi qu'un miroir, et une cuvette de toilette.

_ « Cet appartement vient juste d'être construit, et comme c'est un logement proche de la fac et du lycée, il est loué meublé à un prix raisonnable.

_ Combien ?

_ 300 berrys. »

Les trois se regardèrent. Ce bien leur plaisait vraiment, il rentrait dans leur budget et n'était pas loin des écoles.

_ « Il y a beaucoup de demande ? Osa demander Anna

_ Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai encore plusieurs visites le concernant. Si vous êtes rapide, vous pouvez l'obtenir. »

Ils se concertèrent quelques minutes. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

_ « On fait une offre. Déclara Law »

Ils rentrèrent en milieu d'après-midi, la brune avec le sourire aux lèvres. Tous les trois était confiant malgré que la réponse pour leur offre ne soit que lundi.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Désolé de n'avoir pas posté la semaine dernière mais maladie et contrôles oblige.  
Donc, comme promis, j'ai posté le lemon. Et merci pour vos rewiews !

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas seule Anna est ma propriété.  
Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 16

_ « C'est le dernier carton ?

_ Ouais ! »

Law passa une nouvelle fois la porte de l'appartement, le dernier carton dans les bras. Ils emménageaient aujourd'hui, et tout le monde s'était déplacé pour les aider. Bien que la team Kidd et la team Law ne soient toujours pas en de bon termes, ils avaient prêtés main forte. Le petit groupe était sur le pied de guerre depuis le matin, et à présent le soleil entamait sa course descendante.

_ « Vous allez être bien ici. Confirma Lohan en prenant la bière que lui tendait sa petite sœur »

Celle-ci distribua des boissons à toi le monde, embrassant au passage ses amoureux. Cela la fit rire, lorsque le roux l'attrapa par la taille pour en quémander un autre. Son frère avait encore un peu de mal avec ses baisés et surtout avec les caractères possessif de ses, peut-être, futur beaux frères. Bon qu'ils l'embrassent, d'accord. Qu'ils y mettent la langue, okay. Qu'ils couchent ensemble, la pilule était plus grosse mais elle passait. Mais qu'ils embrassent sa chère petite sœur en y mettant la langue à la limite de l'obscène devant lui, ça il ne pouvait plus supporter ! Il allait les tabasser, foi de grand-frère !  
La bouteille de verre entre ses doigts était sur le point de se briser.

Mais l'un des amis d'il ne savait quelle team –c'était les propres mots d'Anna pour lui expliquer les différentes relations de ceux qui partageaient désormais sa vie– le remarqua et se racla la gorge. Lohan le remercia du regard. Enfin il espéra que l'homme en face de lui ai comprit puisqu'il portait un casque avec des trous.

Les tourtereaux se séparèrent, un fin filet de bave les reliant encore. La jeune fille récupéra son verre de grenadine.

_ « C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Demanda Shachi avec un sourire moqueur, Le mariage ou le bébé ? »

Il y eu un silence. Le roux se rendit trop tard de sa connerie, lorsqu'un grognement sourd sortit de la gorge du grand frère.

_ « Qu'ils passent d'abord leur bac. Grommela Lohan en buvant une gorgée de bière »

* * *

_ « Au revoir ! Faites attention sur le retour ! »

Anna referma la porte. Ils ne restaient plus que ses amoureux et son frère. Elle sourit à celui-ci qui était assis sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague. Elle le rejoignit.

_ « Je t'ai laissé un double des clés non ?

_ Si mais…

_ Mais il n'y aurait pas de problème. Sourit-elle devant la mine renfrognée de son grand frère, Tu sais bien qu'ils sont gentils, même si en apparence ils ne sont pas très engageants. »

Il grogna quelque chose et sa sœur posa sa tête sur son épaule pour l'apaiser.

_ « Tu sais très bien que je ne resterais pas éternellement la petite fille qui passait son temps dans tes pattes. Tu n'as plus besoin de somnoler toute les nuits pour me protéger des monstres sous mon lit. Il y a Law et Kidd maintenant. Ils me protègent à leur manière.

_ Je sais mais tu me connais…

_ Justement ! En ton âme de grand frère, tu sais ce qui est bon pour moi. Je te connais, si tu les pensais si mauvais pour moi, tu leur aurais déjà cassé la gueule ! S'esclaffa Anna »

Il la prit dans ses bras. Puis se dirigea vers la porte. Sur le seuil, il se retourna vers elle.

_ « Tu sais que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

_ Bien heureusement ! Sinon je ne donne pas cher de toi si maman l'apprend ! »

Lohan l'enlaça une dernière fois puis alla appeler l'ascenseur tandis que sa petite sœur refermait la porte.  
Elle s'y appuya et souffla. Elle observa leur appartement. C'était un grand pas. Et pendant quelques secondes, elle se rappela de leur rencontre au self, de l'engueulade qui avait suivie, l'hostilité de Kidd, leur routine avec Law, les cours d'économie, l'exposé, leur premier baisé, leur première fois, leur premier appartement… cela la fit sourire.

_ « Les garçons ? Appela-t-elle

_ Dans la chambre ! Lui répondit Law »

Effectivement, elle les trouva dans la chambre, allongés dans le lit King Size, observant se qui semblait être une télévision.

_ « On a une télé dans la chambre ?

_ Apparemment. »

Elle rampa sur le lit et se glissa entre les deux hommes.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure, immobiles, à regarder les différents programmes. Puis Kidd sentit quelque chose contre lui. Anna frissonnait.

_ « Tu as froid ?

_ Oui… »

Il regarda son amant, et tout les deux passèrent un bras au dessus de leur petite amie, se collant à elle par la même occasion. Ils plongèrent également leur nez dans le coup pâle de la jeune fille.  
Leur souffle la chatouillait, ce qui la fit rigoler. Un peu moins lorsque leurs langues commencèrent à jouer avec sa peau.

_ « Il faut bien qu'on baptise notre première nuit dans notre nouveau chez nous ! »

Pourquoi cette logique ne l'étonna pas ? Surement parce qu'elle en avait tout autant envie que ses petits amis. Et c'est se qu'ils firent.

Les premiers jours ne furent que luxure tous les soirs. Les garçons s'étaient mis en tête d'inaugurer chaque pièce avec toutes les manières possibles. Au bout de la deuxième semaine, Anna était claquée, elle avait des courbatures un peu partout, sans parler des bleus, Nami avait cru qu'ils la battaient avant de comprendre.  
Mais ils durent malgré tout cesser leurs activités nocturnes. Le bac blanc approchait et ils devaient commencer les révisions. Même si Kidd n'avait pas envie. Alors ses amants avaient employés les grands moyens.

_ « Plus de sexe pendant et après les révisions si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tient !

_ Et ne pense pas à utiliser ta main, sinon tu dormiras sur le canapé pendant toute la durée des examens ! »

Ils y étaient peut-être allés un peu fort mais sa avait eu le succès de faire refroidir les ardeurs du roux.  
Depuis, il régnait un grand silence dans l'appartement, parfois entrecoupé des murmures ou des phrases lues silencieusement pour en comprendre le sens.

Anna était sur le lit, des feuilles éparpillées devant elle. Law était assis au pied de se même lit, ses feuilles de révisions soigneusement posées devant lui. Et Kidd se trouvait à moitié dans la chambre et dans le couloir menant à la salle de bain, dans la pénombre. Il émanait de lui de léger ronflement.

La brune bailla bruyamment, puis s'étira en faisant craquer ses articulations. Elle regarda l'heure. Il était presque dix-neuf heures. Elle se leva et prit une couverture qu'elle posa sur son rouquin avec un léger sourire.

_ « Où est-ce que tu vas ? Questionna le tatoué en relevant la tête de ses feuilles plastifiées

_ Chercher du pain. Il faut bien qu'on mange. J'en ai pour dix minutes.

_ Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? L'autre va surement dormir encore longtemps.

_ Non, ne te dérange pas. T'es encore dans le rythme des révisions, profite-en. »

Il acquiesça, elle l'embrassa chastement puis enfila une veste et ses chaussures et attrapa son porte-monnaie.  
Elle descendit les escaliers en courant. Sortir lui faisait du bien, et courir la défoulait, après toutes ses heures passées enfermée.  
Elle prit tout son temps pour se rendre à la boulangerie, profitant de la légère brise qui caressait son visage.  
Là-bas, elle prit une baguette à peine sortie du four et des viennoiseries pour le lendemain matin.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle croisa un homme, grand, immense même, blond. Il portait un manteau en plume rose et des lunettes avec les verres roses.  
Leur regard se croisèrent –du moins elle le croyait– et ils se dépassèrent mais continuèrent à se regarder. Anna s'en dévissa le cou.  
La jeune femme ne cessa de repenser à cet étrange personnage, surtout à son rire qu'elle avait entendu lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés. « Fufufu ». Un rire bizarre mais qui collait avec le personnage. Bah, peut-importait, la ville regorgeait de personne dans ce genre, alors elle passa très vite à autre chose, surtout lorsqu'elle fut accueillie par un Kidd pas très réveillé, une feuille encore collée sur la joue.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Merci pour ta rewiew !  
Désolé pour les possibles fautes d'orthographes et/ou de frappe.  
Disclaimer: One Piece ne m'appartient pas.  
Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 17

Le bac blanc n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et les trois amoureux profitaient des maigres mois de répit qu'ils avaient avant les prochains examens.  
Soit dans le lit, ou dans le canapé, ou encore dans la douche, ils passaient tout leur temps libre collés les uns aux autres.  
Anna avait oubliée l'homme qu'elle avait croisé dans la rue. Elle avait d'autres problèmes plus importants. Law était distant, il dormait presque plus, sans parler de sa non-alimentation. Et la jeune femme ne comprenait pas se qui le mettait dans cet état.

Alors elle alla trouver Kidd. Il revenait d'une séance de sport et Law étudiait à la bibliothèque. Le roux prenait une douche, la brune était trop soucieuse pour songer qu'elle le dérangeait. De toute façon, il était tout sauf pudique.  
Elle s'installa sur le comptoir, à côté du lavabo.

_ « Dis-moi Kidd… Tu sais pourquoi Law est distant ces temps-ci ?

_ Il m'a vaguement expliqué pourquoi il y a longtemps mais c'est un sujet sensible alors je n'ai pas cherché plus loin.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit ?

_ Que c'était une période difficile. Qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un cher à ses yeux.

_ En plus de ses parents et de Lammy ?

_ Je crois. Il a parlé d'un Corazon une fois, dans son sommeil. Tu me passes la serviette ?

_ Tient. Ça me fait mal de le voir dans cet état…

_ Mais il y a une chose que j'ai retenu dans tout ce qu'il ma dit : ''Ne t'en mêle pas''. Alors fait comme moi et suis son conseil.

_ Depuis quand tu suis ses conseils ? Nargua-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle

_ Promet le moi. Qui sait sur quoi tu pourrais tomber. Si tu veux l'aider, écoute-le.

_ Oui… »

Elle baissa la tête tandis que le rouquin nouait la serviette autour de sa taille.  
Il se plaça devant elle, attrapa son menton entre son index et son pouce, lui remonta la tête et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme.

_ « Je suis rentré. Annonça la voix monotone de Law après qu'il est refermé la porte, Vous êtes où ?

_ Dans la salle de bain ! Lui répondit Anna »

Il les rejoignit mollement. Le voir dans cet état était un véritable supplice pour le roux et la brune.

_ « Tu as l'air fatigué. Va te reposer. On se débrouillera, ne t'inquiète pas. Murmura celle-ci »

Le tatoué ne prit pas la peine de leur répondre, juste de les embrasser et s'allongea sur le lit.

Anna et Kidd se prirent par la main et fermèrent la porte de la chambre en sortant.  
Ils commencèrent à cuisiner leur repas en silence. L'humeur abattue de leur petit ami les rendaient eux aussi moroses.

_ « Il faisait des cauchemars ?

_ Parfois. Enfin… Lorsqu'il dormait.

_ On dort dans le canapé ou on s'improvise koala ? »

Cela eu don de le faire rire.

* * *

 _« Tu ne m'échappera pas Law ! Tu m'appartiens ! Je te retrouverai et je te ferai payer ! »_

Le coup de feu résonna dans ses pensées et lui fit ouvrir les yeux.  
La chambre était éclairée par les lumières de la ville que l'immense baie vitrée laissait passer. Il était 22h43.

Il se rendit compte qu'il tournait le dos à Anna qui avait passée ses bras fin autour de sa taille. Kidd avait fait de même en lui faisant face.  
Apparemment c'était à son tour de jouer la branche pour koala.  
Tous les deux semblaient profondément endormis.

Cela le fit sourire. Même si un danger permanant planait au dessus de sa tête, tous ses problèmes disparaissaient en leur présence. Avec eux il se sentait bien, serein.

Dans son dos, la brune grogna quelque chose dans son sommeil qui ressemblait à un ''Est-ce que ça va Law ?'', ce à quoi le rouquin tout aussi endormit répondit par un ''On est là, ne t'inquiète pas''. Et il ajouta un truc ressemblant à ''On t'aime'' mais le tatoué n'en était pas sûr.

Traçant des arabesques sur le dos de la main de la jeune femme, il réussit à se rendormir paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, Anna était déjà debout lorsqu'il s'éveilla à son tour.  
Une légère odeur de café arrivait à ses narines. Il se leva, se rendant compte au passage qu'il s'était endormit tout habillé, et alla dans la cuisine.

Il attrapa la tasse de café laissée à son intention.  
Law s'installa à table, prenant un pain au chocolat.

_ « Bien dormi ?

_ Vous êtes collant. Sourit-il, Mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi. »

Kidd passa derrière et les embrassa dans le cou.

Ouais il était mieux ici, avec ceux qu'il aimait, qu'à le fuir éternellement peut importe ce qu'il adviendrait.  
Il pourrait se défendre à présent. Il n'avait plus peur de Doflamingo, ni de la Don Quijote Family.

_ « A quoi tu penses ? Questionna Anna sur un ton enfantin »

Visiblement il avait raté un épisode. La brune arborait une moue enfantine et le roux tenait sa tartine de pain à mi-chemin du visage de la brune. Kidd n'avait quand même pas recommencé ? Ah bah si apparemment. Il avait refait l'avion pour nourrir la jeune femme.

_ « Que je vous aimes.

_ Nous aussi ! Gazouilla-t-elle »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa puis reprit son jeu avec le rouquin.  
Le tatoué les regarda faire, souriant lui aussi.

* * *

_ « Jeune maître ? Vous rentrez tard !

_ Bonsoir Baby 5. J'ai d'excellente nouvelle !

_ Lesquelles ?

_ J'ai retrouvé notre cher Law ! »

Assis à son bureau, Doflamingo jubilait. Enfin il le retrouvait ! Enfin il se vengeait de ce que ce petit con lui avait fait !

_ « Fufufu ! Les heures te sont comptées Law ! »

Le blond convoqua toute la Family pour élaborer sa vengeance. Il se délectait des idées de ses lieutenants.

* * *

Anna rentrait du lycée, seule. Law était encore en cours et Kidd faisait ses heures de travail.  
Depuis sa rencontre avec le géant blond, elle n'avait que très peu pensé à lui mais elle éprouvait une certaine inquiétude.  
Elle avait l'impression d'être suivie même s'il y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ressente ça. Mais il fallait aussi avouer que la mise en garde de Kidd lui avait un peu foutu les chocottes.  
Malgré tout, elle croyait en Law, et s'il était mêlé de quelque façon que ce soit à quelque chose de dangereux, il leur en aurait parlé.  
Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Plus loin, une personne s'approcha de la brune et l'interpela lorsqu'elle fut assurée qu'ils étaient assez éloignés des passants.

_ « Excusez-moi. Commença la personne, Pouvez-vous m'indiquez où se trouve le Café Des Sirènes ?

_ Oui bien sûr ! Répondit Anna »

Elle se tourna pour indiquer les différentes rues à prendre à l'inconnu.  
Celui-ci tira un bout de tissu de sa poche et le posa violement sur la bouche de la jeune femme en la maintenant avec une main derrière sa tête.

La brune ne se débattit pas très longtemps, plongeant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur avant de s'évanouir et de s'effondrer dans les bras de son agresseur.

Très vite, un homme sortit d'une voiture noire aux vitres teintées garée en contre bas, et récupéra le corps inconscient d'Anna. Il la ligota et la plaça dans le coffre de la voiture.  
Les deux agresseurs montèrent à son bord et démarrèrent après s'être assurés qu'il n y avait pas de témoin.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 18 ! Merci Lerugamine pour ta rewiew !  
Désolé pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe et/ou de frappe.  
Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas.  
Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 18

Law ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et fut accueillit par un silence. Anna n'était pas là ? Visiblement non, puisqu'elle ne vint pas à sa rencontre. Mais se fut Kidd qui la remplaça.  
Ils se regardèrent silencieusement, l'un et l'autre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ « Anna n'est pas avec toi ?

_ Non, je pensais qu'elle rentrait avec toi. »

Donc la position de leur petite amie leur était inconnue. Immédiatement le brun sortit son portable et appela la jeune femme. Sans succès.  
Alors il téléphona à Lohan. Après deux tonalités, le grand frère décrocha, tandis que le roux harcelait la brune d'appel.

_ « Law ?

_ Est-ce qu'Anna est avec toi ?

_ Non pourquoi ? »

Le ton inquiet du tatoué, inquiéta Lohan.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répéta-t-il un peu plus durement

_ Et elle ne ta pas donnée de nouvelle ?

_ Non, pas depuis hier. Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Ordonna violement le brun à l'autre bout du combiné

_ Elle ne nous répond pas et on ne sait pas ou elle est… Appel Blaise s'il te plait. »

Il mit le tatoué en double appel et composa le numéro de sa mère. Puis il reprit la conversation.

_ « Elle n'a pas de nouvelle non plus et elle n'arrive pas à la joindre. Ce n'est pas son genre de faire silence radio. Je serais là dans 10 minutes. »

Il raccrocha. Law appela Shachi et Penguin, alors que Kidd téléphonait à Killer, Heat, et Wire.

Tout le petit monde arriva à peut près en même temps. Trafalgar était assit sur le canapé, la tête baissée et entre ses mains.  
L'angoisse nouait sa gorge et son estomac. Elle avait peut-être seulement envie de prendre un peu de temps pour elle mais comme elle n'avait pas répondue à sa mère l'inquiétait grandement. Il présageait le pire. Et le rouquin tentait de le rassurer.  
Leur détresse frappa Lohan, ce qui l'empêcha de leur refaire le portrait, chose qu'il s'était promit de faire en chemin.

_ « Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il doucement

_ Elle finissait tôt aujourd'hui. Informa Kidd, Lorsque je suis rentré, elle n'était pas là. J'ai pensé qu'elle rentrerait avec Law puisqu'il était à la bibliothèque.

_ Et évidement elle n'était pas avec toi. Vous savez quel chemin elle prend pour sur le retour ?

_ Elle passe toujours devant la boulangerie. C'est le chemin le plus court.

_ Bien on va se répartir. Lohan, retourne chez toi. Shachi, Penguin, allez voir du côté du lycée. Heat et Wire, fouillez près du square. Killer et moi, on va aller chercher à la boulangerie. Law tu restes ici, au cas ou Anna reviendrait. »

* * *

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle avait l'impression qu'un marteau martelait son crâne.

Anna ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La faible luminosité de la pièce l'agressait.  
Pièce qui lui était inconnue de sa mémoire.

Elle était assise sur une chaise de bois, ses poignets et ses chevilles ligotés à celle-ci avec une corde rêche. Les murs et le sol étaient fait de béton laissés brut, et une lucarne était incrustée tout en haut dans le mur face à elle projetait la lumière.  
Il devait surement il y avoir une lampe au plafond car elle y discernait une forme.  
La luminosité lui permettait de voir l'unique porte, qui était métallique. Cette même lumière se reflétait sur une table en métal rouillée.

Définitivement, elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit, et elle n'avait absolument pas envie de le connaître.

Dans l'immédiat, la brune voulait juste partir et retourner chez elle, dans son appartement au Sabaody, dans les bras de sa mère.

Elle avait peur. Terriblement peur. Sentiment qui grandit encore plus lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Certes la personne n'était absolument pas effrayante. C'était une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux marron. Une rose était glissée dans ses cheveux. Elle portait une robe longue blanche avec des points violets et des froufrous bordeaux.

Anna essaya de se reculer, de s'éloigner le plus possible de cette femme.

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais aucun mal.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle essayait de faire comme si elle n'était pas apeurée, mais en vérité, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : se réfugier dans une chocolaterie pour se réconforter.

_ « Je m'appelle Viola.

_ Ou est-ce que je suis ?

_ Dans les locaux de la Don Quijote Family. »

Ladite Viola lui tendit un verre d'eau et deux gélules, mais la demoiselle Richards refusa d'ouvrir la bouche.

_ « Ce n'est que de l'eau et des médicaments pour les maux de tête. Les produits soporifiques qu'utilise Baby 5 ne sont pas indolores. Allez, ne fait pas la dure ! »

A contre cœur, la brune ouvrit la bouche, et la femme y déposa les gélules puis l'eau.

_ « Le jeune maître ne devrait pas tarder te rendre visite. »

Et Viola repartit.

* * *

Kidd pénétra dans la boulangerie, Killer sur les talons. Le boulanger les accueillit.  
Alors le roux fit ce qu'il faisait depuis une demi-heure. Il sortit une photo pliée et repliée, les coins cornés, représentant Anna. Il était complètement désespéré. Il appelait régulièrement les autres, mais aucun n'avait de nouvelle.

_ « Est-ce que vous avez vu cette jeune femme ? Demanda Killer »

C'était lui qui posait les questions, sinon, en cas de réponse négative, le rouquin avait tendance à s'énerver.

_ « Oui, je l'ai vue en fin d'après-midi. Elle discutait avec une jeune femme, puis elles se sont éloignées, et je ne les ai pas revues.

_ Par où sont elles parties ?

_ Par là. Désigna l'homme en pointant une ruelle

_ Merci. »

Ils sortirent et allèrent dans la ruelle. Rien. Aucun indice.

_ « Une jeune femme ! Ca pouvait être n'importe qui ! Fais chier ! S'énerva Kidd en frappant dans un mur »

Le casqué se recula, il ne fallait jamais s'interposer entre le roux et se qui l'énervait lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Malgré tout, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait devenir fou pour une fille.

_ « On va rentrer. Il fait déjà nuit, se serra mieux demain. »

* * *

Dans l'appartement, Law faisait les cents pas. Ses pressentiments se confirmaient. Anna avait disparue depuis plusieurs heures et elle ne donnait aucune nouvelle, aucun signe de vie.  
Lohan ne cessait de faire des allers retours entre leur appartement et la maison familiale.

Puis la sonnette retentie en même temps que l'on frappait à la porte, le faisant ressortir de ses pensées les plus sombres.

_ « Fufufu ! Tu n'as pas changé mon cher Law ! »

Doflamingo, vêtu de son éternel manteau à plume rose, se tenait dans l'entrée et ne s'était pas gêné pour pénétrer sans la permission de l'hôte.

_ « Que veux-tu ?

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux !

_ Où est Anna ?!

_ Bien au chaud, chez moi.

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal !

_ Sinon quoi ? Corazon n'est plus de ce monde, il ne peut plus te protéger ! »

Le tatoué ne put répondre. Le flamant n'en fut que plus heureux.

_ « Je vais te raconter une histoire. Il était une fois un jeune homme et une jeune femme. Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie. Il vivait pour elle, elle est morte pour lui. »

Il insista sur la dernière partie de la dernière phrase.

_ « Il était un temps ou tu te foutais de tout…

_ Ce temps est révolu ! A cause de toi !

_ A cause de moi ? Répéta Doflamingo une veine battant sur ses tempes, A cause de moi ?!

_ Tu as tué Corazon !

_ J'ai tué Corazon ? Moi ?! Souvient toi bien Law ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'es tué ! Et tu le sais très bien ! »

Et il repartit, suivi de ses soldats, laissant un Trafalgar au bord du malaise. Il ne pouvait supporter qu'on le menace de lui prendre l'une des choses à qui il tenait le plus, en lui rappelant ses échecs passés.

C'est complètement atterré que Kidd le trouva. Il lui fallu une bonne minute pour que le brun reprenne ses esprits et reconnaisse son petit ami.  
Alors il lui expliqua tout.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière s'alluma, aveuglant la jeune femme. La nuit avait prit possession depuis longtemps de chaque recoin de la pièce.

L'homme qui se tenait était grand. L'homme devant la boulangerie. Le big boss vu la prestance et le charisme qu'il dégageait.

_ « Je suis Don Quijote Doflamingo. »

Il continua de lui parler, mais Anna ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, jusqu'à qu'il prononce un nom qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

_ « Est-ce que Law ta déjà parlé de moi ? Ou de la Family ? Ou même de Corazon ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était donc lui, dont son petit ami voulait les protéger, Kidd et elle.

_ « Je devine que non. Alors je vais te dire qui est vraiment Trafalgar Law. »


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 19 ! Merci pour ta rewiew !  
Désolé pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe et/ou de frappe.  
Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas.  
Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 19

_ _« Je vais te dire qui est vraiment Trafalgar Law. »_

Doflamingo tira une chaise d'on-se-sait-trop-où et s'installa confortablement, croisant les jambes.

_ « Commençons par le commencement, il y a huit années, lorsque Law nous à rejoint. Il n'avait pas plus de dix ans et il était haut comme trois pommes. Il n'était que destruction et haine. Mais vois-tu, ma chère Anna, j'avais un frère, Rossinante alias Corazon, que j'aimais mais que cet enfoiré de Trafalgar à tué ! »

Comment connaissait-il son nom ?  
Là n'était pas le problème.  
Le début de son récit était relativement calme, mais lorsqu'il évoqua le meurtre de son frère, il explosa, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

Elle découvrait la face cachée de Law, qu'elle avait toujours soupçonnée, malgré tout, elle n'osait croire un mot qui sortait de la bouche de cet homme.  
Elle ne devait pas l'écouter !

_ « Law ne peux pas prendre la vie ! Il n'est pas comme vous !

_ Et pourtant. Rossinante l'aimait, la fait changer et c'est en le tuant qu'il la remercié !

_ Vous mentez ! »

Elle s'était promis de ne pas perdre son sang-froid, mais les accusations de Doflamingo l'indignaient.  
Elle connaissait son petit ami depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que tout était faux.

Malgré tout, le doute s'insinua en elle.

_ « J'aimais mon frère plus que tout au monde ! Répéta-t-il sur un ton mélodramatique exagéré, Alors j'espère que tu comprends mon besoin et mon envie de vengeance.

_ Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Murmura Anna entre ses dents »

La brune avait les larmes au bord des yeux, prêtes à se déverser.  
Elle avait peur de se qu'elle allait devenir et de ce que le blond pouvait lui faire.

_ « Je vais te briser assez pour que tu ne sois plus capable de faire quoi que se soit. Cela fera tellement de mal à Law si sa chère petite amie ne le reconnaisse plus !

_ Pourquoi ne pas vous en prendre directement à lui ?

_ Ce serai beaucoup trop facile. Je veux qu'il souffre autant que j'ai souffert ! Qu'il connaisse la douleur d'être séparé des siens.

_ Vous n'y arriverez pas !

_ On verra bien se que tu diras dans quelque heure ! »

Puis il sortit de la pièce, avec son rire caractéristique.

* * *

Penguin ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, faisant sursauter le brun qui s'y trouvait.

La pluie commençait à tomber, obscurcissant encore un peu plus les rues. Le petit groupe rentrait se mettre à l'abri, penaud de n'avoir rien trouvé.

Lohan était également revenu, dans le maigre espoir d'avoir de bonne nouvelle.  
Mais rien. Aucune trace de sa petite sœur après la boulangerie, et aucun indice sur la femme qui lui parlait.

Lorsque le grand frère poussa à son tour la porte, il trouva Law, tremblant, dans les bras du roux.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je sais où est Anna. Affirma le tatoué, Mais si on veut la retrouver saine et sauve, il faut se dépêcher. »

Lohan l'incita à continuer.

_ « Don Quijote Doflamingo est passé, c'est lui qui l'a.

_ Qui est-il pour toi ?

_ C'était mon tuteur… Jusqu'à la mort de son frère, dont il croit que je suis responsable.

_ Donc il cherche à se venger.

_ Où se trouve-t-il ?

_ Aux abords de la ville.

_ L'immense manoir ?!

_ Celui là même.

_ Je vais lui défoncer la gueule ! Grinça Lohan entre ses dents »

Il s'apprêta à sortir, bien décidé à réduire à néant toutes les personnes qui avaient osées lever la main sur sa sœur.

_ « Tu ne devrais pas y aller tout seul. Il est à la tête d'une armée, dont les soldats sont tous entrainés à tuer. Si tu te la joue solo, tu n'en reviendras pas.

_ Tu as un autre plan ?! Ma sœur est entre les mains de se psychopathe ! »

Il se retint de justesse d'ajouter autre chose, beaucoup plus blessant.

 _C'est de ta faute._

_ « Sabo pourrait nous aider. »

Law semblait s'être repris et redevenait lucide.

_ « Qui est ce Sabo ? »

Bon, Lohan, lui, n'était toujours pas calme, restant menaçant.

_ « C'est le frère d'Ace et de Luffy. Il vient d'intégrer la brigade des stupéfiants. Et ça fait un bon mois qu'il essaye de mettre la main sur n'importe qu'elle preuve incriminant Doflamingo et la Don Quijote Family.

_ Il n'y aura aucune répercussion sur Anna ?

_ C'est une victime dans tout ça, on peut lui faire confiance. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Kidd appela Sabo qui arriva à peine un quart d'heure plus tard. Le blond était accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain, avec de grands yeux bleus. Elle portait une veste violette avec des boutons dorés sur le devant et deux lanières noires sur chaque bras.  
Le col de son chemisier rose pale dépassait de sa veste.  
Elle portait également une mini-jupe à volants rose foncé, de très hautes chaussettes noires, des bottines à talons marron et une paire de gants.

Il salua l'assemblée d'une poignée de main, tandis que la châtain restait en retrait.

Ils lui expliquèrent la situation aussi clairement qu'ils purent.

_ « Koala, Commença le jeune policier en se tournant vers sa coéquipière, Appelle Hack et dit lui de nous retrouver près de la villa du flamand.

_ Bien. »

Ensuite il s'adressa à tous les hommes présents dans le salon.

_ « En route, on va récupérer Anna. »

* * *

Elle avait mal. Sa tête la lançait de nouveau. L'un de ses yeux avait gonflé, sa lèvre était fendue et elle avait mal quant elle respirait.

Un homme était venu quelque temps après Doflamingo.  
Et il l'avait passée à tabac. Pendant de longues minutes, peut-être même des dizaines de minutes. Elle ne savait plus vraiment. Plus le temps passait, plus ses souvenirs s'embrouillaient.

Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était là.  
Peut-être une heure, dix heures, une journée, une semaine… Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Dehors, le soleil avait disparu depuis longtemps. Enfin elle croyait. Des rayons de lune passaient par la lucarne, éclairant faiblement la pièce.

Du mieux qu'elle pu, elle se replia sur elle-même, sanglotant.

_ « Je t'en pris Law, sauve moi… »

* * *

La villa de cette enflure de Doflamingo était immense. Rien que le portail impressionnait. En effet, la grille, en argent et or, était surmontée d'un ''D'' en écriture calligraphique.  
Une immense allée menait au manoir qui devrait être qualifié de palais.

Le dénommé Hack les avait rejoint. C'était un homme très grand, avec de longs cheveux bleus pales et de profondes cernes, ainsi qu'une moustache de la même couleur que sa chevelure.

Le petit groupe s'était caché quelques rues plus loin, un plan déroulé au centre.

_ « Il y a une entrée à l'arrière, près de la piscine. A cette heure il n'y a plus personne près du bassin. Anna doit être détenue prisonnière dans les sous-sols de l'aile ouest. C'est là qu'ils emmènent toutes les personnes qu'ils ne souhaitent pas ''garder en plein en forme''. Pour y accéder, il y a des marches descendantes près de l'escalier principal. Mais celui-ci est très fréquenté, il faudra faire attention. Ses temps-ci, il n'y a que très peu de prisonnier, alors elle ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver.

_ Comment avez-vous eu toutes ses informations ?

_ On a un indic à l'intérieur. D'après lui, Anna se trouverait tout au fond d'un couloir, dans une pièce possédant une source de lumière naturelle. Ce qui veux dire que Doflamingo ne souhaite pas lui faire ''trop'' de mal. »

Ils se mirent en mouvement, et se glissèrent discrètement dans la propriété.

L'opération sauvetage commençait.


End file.
